


Aveuglé par le Soleil

by MoriAltin



Series: La Route n'est pas Prise [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Game Spoilers, Teen and up due to mild cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAltin/pseuds/MoriAltin
Summary: And all he can do was beg for help, scream for them to save her. V held her hand tightly as if it's enough to hold on to her beautiful soul so it won't leave them, leave him.He felt hot tears stung his eyes. Somehow, it's more painful than when Rika tried to gouge them out.V calls her name, again and again. He held her close, never letting go of her hand. Even as his longtime friend Jumin came to save them, he never let go. He's afraid. Afraid that if he lost this last contact, she would just disappear on him.





	1. Someone who did nothing wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is my first fic here~ I'm kind of nervous but I hope you guys like it. This is a tribute to our Angel Kim Jihyun!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos or whatever if you like it~ I would live to hear your thoughts~
> 
> Love lots~
> 
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 1  
Someone who did nothing wrong

[V's POV]

Everything happened so fast for V. One moment he was standing admist the crazed members of Mint Eye, the next he was pushed to the ground after a gunshot. He wasn't hurt though, he may be legally blind but he's stronger than that.

Then came Rika's ear-splitting scream. Ice cold panic was injected in his veins when a body slowly slumped next to him. There was only one person beside him when this whole commotion started, the new guest coordinator of RFA.

He groped around trying to find her hand. It was warm. like the person that she is but it was also wet. 

"[MC]?" V called his voice shaken. He knew that substance that started clinging to their hands as it dried. Blood. He can almost smell it. "What happened... are you okay? Please... Please tell me you're okay"

"I'm... f-fine. A-are you okay...V?" Her voice was so weak that if he wasn't expecting it, he wouldn't be able to hear it. 

How? How can she ask if he was okay when she was the one hurt. How stupendously selfless can she be? How can she risk her life for him... when clearly, she's the one whom he should be protecting, the one who should live on. 

How can she carress his face as if touching something so pure, so important. He's not. She is. And yet, V had sullied her by letting her shield him from the bullet.

And all he can do was beg for help, scream for them to save her. V held her hand tightly as if it's enough to hold on to her beautiful soul so it won't leave them, leave him.

He felt hot tears stung his eyes. Somehow, it's more painful than when Rika tried to gouge them out.

V calls her name, again and again. He held her close never letting go of her hand. Even as his longtime friend Jumin came to save them, he never let go. He's afraid. Afraid that if he lost this last contact, she would just disappear on him.

V wanted to stay by her side. Had the doctor not pried him away from her, he would have stayed until he knows she's safe. Each second that passed felt like hours and every hour felt like an eternity. His heart almost leapt out of his chest when the doctor finally called for them to say she's been through the worst part of it.

He felt relief and exhaustion wash over him. He almost shed tears if it weren't for the fact that he had to go to her room.

The doctor said she's not awake yet, and that she had to fully rest before she can meet people, but he insisted that he wanted to be there. He needs to be there when she wakes up.

Trudging in the room with the cane he had, V slowly and gently held her hand and brought it to his face.

This was his fault. If only he had saved Rika from herself, she wouldn't have created Mint Eye. Saeran wouldn't be as crazy as he is right now. [MC] will not be harmed saving him.

The regrets he kept bottled up all these years flooded and manifested itself through the tears he kept on suppressing for a few days now. He kept on chanting apologies... to Yoosung, to Rika, to Jumin, to Luciel, to Saeran and most especially, he wanted to apologize to her.

To her, who had given her all to support and care for his patchwork family. To her who had risk her life to save not only his life, but also Saeran's. To her who, after all of the dangers RFA had put her still remained as gentle.

"[MC], please... forgive me" He said through undignified sobs. "I'm sorry..."

V kept chanting as if his continuous cries of apology will reverse all of his wrong doings. He knew it won't, but it's the least he can do right now.

He's lost his confidence in his judgements. If only, this angel before him will tell him what to do.

"I'll do anything... please... any thing at all..." He said while holding her hand to his lips.

"You don't need to do anything... V" a weak voice reached his ears.

V immediately looked up. He may not be able to see or he may not have the right to show her his face ever again but he can't help but turn to the direction of her voice.

"You're awake...Thank the gods... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry"

"There's nothing to forgive."

"B-but I- you were put in danger because of me"

"This is of my own choosing... I just thought that, you would be a bigger loss to the members of the RFA than I am. I'm the stranger here. The outsider. So no one would really cry over me. So don't say sorry"

Is that what she thinks she is? An outsider? It breaks his heart even more that she thinks this way. Everyone in the RFA loved her, in more ways than one. 

"That's not true. You are as every bit as important. Don't you ever think that"

"You're still as kind even after everything that has happened. Thank you, V..." He can hear the smile in her voice.

Even after all that has happened, he still received gratitude that he's definitely not worthy of.

V heard the blankets rustling against each other and then a small:

"Ow~"

"Whatever it is you're doing... Don't force yourself too much. The doctor said you need to rest more"

"It's fine... I just... wanna see you." 

V felt a gentle caress on his face. He cannot help himself but to lean in. 

"I'm glad you're fine. It's definitely worth it. V... What's wrong?"

He must have frowned.

"Why aren't you mad at me? How can you still think that my life is more important, when clearly... I... almost took yours?"

She gave an almost despairing sigh.

"Why can't you understand? This is not your fault, nor Saeran's... I chose to be a part of RFA, I chose to help Saeyoung save Saeran. I chose to jump and shield you from that bullet. Taking all the blame is being arrogant, you know."

"But Rika- I was suppose to-"

"V"

He wince slightly when she flicked her finger on his forehead.

"Rika is not a child. She may have lost her way but she's not a child. Whatever she did, she did it thinking that it will help everyone, more so herself. Everyone in the RFA loves Rika, but she never saw it. she felt helpless about herself that she thought she needed to do something, to be validated, to be needed. And you V, love her the most, knew her the most. You need her and you want her to be happy, until you're blinded to the facts, to the pain. You were blinded by the sun because you've been looking at it for so long. If I may say, both of you just did what you think was right at that time. You both acted on your humanity that crave for the presence of others in there. That's what I did, too. I just protected what you gave me, V."

"What I gave you?" He was confused. As far as he's concerned, the only thing that he has given her were problems. A bomb-infused apartment, a kidnapping situation and a life-threatening gunshot wound.

"Yes, you welcomed me in the RFA. You gave them to me. And that's got to be the happiest 11 days of my life. It was so much fun that even if I had died by getting shot, I wouldn't have minded at all. You gave me the chance to interact with the members closely, I got to experience things I never knew I needed until I met them."

Her hold on his hand tightened considerably, like she was trying to convey the emotions through their simple hand holding.

"Zen and Yoosung are always worrying if I have eaten. Jaehee always reminds me not to overwork myself even as she does it herself. Jumin, he seemed to be stoic all the time but he has his moments of cuteness as well. He is the epitome of gap moe. And Saeyoung... he's been through so much yet he always looked out for my safety, always makes me laugh. I felt like I was someone important. I felt that I was needed. So rather than forgiving you... I'd want to thank you"

"You must really be an angel"

"I'm no such thing, V." She laughed softly.

"There must be something I can do to atone for the things I did, I know you said there's nothing to forgive, but I won't able to live with myself knowing I've done something grave. Tell me... please. Anything at all"

"If that's how you put it... Would you consider getting your eyes treated?"


	2. Just the two of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This seems important."
> 
> "It is... It's about your safety after all"
> 
> "What about it? I don't think no one will still be able to attempt another kidnapping or anything."
> 
> "I think so too... But that still leaves the fact that you need somewhere else to stay. Rika's apartment is no longer an option. We can't let you stay there with a bomb" Jumin winced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ So I'll be posting the first 3 chapters and see how we go from there.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Love lots,
> 
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 2

Just the two of us

[MC's POV]

 

The next few weeks, the members of the RFA went to visit her. All of them expressing worry and concerns about her recovery.

Jaehee even came to the point of reprimanding her and reminding her to not do it again.

Honestly, right now she thinks that there will be no need to remind her. After all, everything's fine now.

Saeran is back. Saeyoung's agency is destroyed and Mint Eye is no longer functioning, with its "Saviour" now somewhere in Alaska and the members of the cult shipped off to different mental facilities in Korea.

All she can do was smile sheepishly and tell the former chief assistant that it will never happen again.

Yoosung always comes by during weekends and in the afternoon when he doesn't have any classes.

Jumin, even though he's so busy rebuilding the RFA and leading C&R as usual, never fails to drop by any chance he get.

Saeyoung drops by every time Saeran's awake. Apparently, the younger of the twins is still reluctant- is definitely an understatement- to share space with the other.

"He's angry... I know. And I can't blame him. He's been through so much because of me..."

She sighed.

"This 'Blame everything to me' attitude must run in the family, no?" She said.

Saeyoung looked up to her with wide eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I'll tell you the same drivel I always tell V, though he never seems to listen. Taking all the blame is arrogant. We are all adults and we have shared responsibility for all that happened." She said in a stern voice.

She then ruffled Saeyoung's hair and smiled gently.

"And part of that responsibility is leading the strays back home."

"You sound like an old person."

"I AM older than you. Just by a year though~"

"Not like that! Grandma [MC]!"

"How did you become a tsundere in just a few days?"

"I have 707 identities this is just one of them! I'm going!" Saeyoung stormed off.

Before he finally went out. He mumbled a short and shy "Thank you".

You encountered this side of him when he first came to Rika's apartment. He keeps on telling you to stay away yet he also keeps on worrying if you have eaten. He is so adorable.

The one who remained by her side all throughout her stay in the hospital was V.

The only times he was not there are when he's eating out with Jumin or to get some clothes back home.

Every time that he's there, she'll find him holding her hand and will only let go when it's absolutely necessary.

Even when she's asleep, she'll wake up to find V sleeping by her bed with his fingers intertwined with hers.

It surprised her the first few times though she's probably used to it by now. There is something comforting in the way he held her hand, like she was something precious, fragile almost. It warmed her clammy palms to no end when thinking about it.

One afternoon, Jumin dropped by carrying a basket of fruits for her.

"Hello, [MC]. Ah V, good timing. The doctor I talked to you about wanted you to contact him as soon as possible."

"Doctor?" [MC] sat abruptly sat up from this piece of information, though she almost regretted it as soon as she did. She winced slightly as the sudden movement probably opened her stitches.

"Yes, V is gonna undergo the surgery for his eyes." Jumin explained. "This is the best doctor that I can find, I'm hoping he can restore your vision."

"Let's hope for the best. I'm gonna go call him now." V gave her hand a slight squeeze before moving out of the room.

 

"Good luck V!" She said cheerfully.

"[MC]. Thank you" Jumin suddenly said.

 

"For what? I didn't do anything"

"You convinced him to get his eyes checked. I kept on trying all these years but he didn't budge. You must have said something."

"I just told him to consider it. It's still his decision. I'm glad he took it."

"Recently, I learned that there really are things that you want to do for people. V must have wanted to do this for you."

"He really shouldn't do it for me, though..."

"Still, thank you for making him change his mind."

"I'm glad to be of help."

"However, that's not the only reason I came to visit you." Jumin said solemnly and grabbed the seat V was sitting on earlier.

"This seems important."

"It is... It's about your safety after all"

"What about it? I don't think no one will still be able to attempt another kidnapping or anything."

"I think so too... But that still leaves the fact that you need somewhere else to stay. Rika's apartment is no longer an option. We can't let you stay there with a bomb" Jumin winced.

After everything that he discovered, even though none of them really talked about it, she knew that they still can't believe in the things that Rika did. Yoosung doesn't even know the full extent of it and Zen probably guessed it already.

"I'll be fine. I can go back to my home."

"With an injury like that? Don't be stupid [MC], we don't want you returning to your family in less the perfect condition. Of course, I can pay for a hotel room for as long as you need to stay there but..."

'We'll worry even more'

Even though he doesn't say it, she can almost hear him.

"Let's run down our choices then?"

"Zen and Yoosung are already out of the list. Zen because he's too paranoid to have a girl living with him. Yoosung's apartment is too small even for him.

"Jaehee must be busy for her cafe. And I'm suppose to help her as well" She sighed at that. 

She had agreed to be Jaehee's partner for the Cafe, but ever since she got shot she wasn't able to help with anything except approving with Jaehee's chosen interior design motifs. It's a little disheartening.

"My house is always open for you. Unfortunately, I won't be able to take care of you as I am busy with the work Jaehee left. Saeyoung is out of the question. We can't have you staying in his house when he already got a patient there. And though we all know that he wasn't in his right mind when he tried to shoot V, I wouldn't want you to be in near proximity to him. At least not until he's fully well."

"Jumin. I know you're worrying for me but Saeran was forced to believe that V and Saeyoung were evil. Upon seeing the truth for himself, it broke him. He was also a victim here, as much as we are, if not much more. Please understand."

"I do understand. It's just that..." Jumin tucked a stray hair behind her ear and continued playing with its tips. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore... Not when I can help prevent it. Apart from V and well, Rika, you're the only one who understands me. My threads get all tangled up at the thought of you getting hurt or leaving me... us. Please know that I am only looking out for your safety, now more than ever."

She touched his hand and looked him in the eye.

"I know, Jumin. I'll be alright."She smiled softly.

"Of course. I'll make sure you're never harmed in any way ever again."

"Thank you~"

"You two seemed to be in a very serious talk... Should I step out again?" Both of them heard V voice from behind.

"Don't be stupid... It's nothing that you shouldn't hear- Actually, you have perfect timing" Jumin said looking at his best friend like considering something.

"What is this about?"

"We're contemplating on where should [MC] stay when she's discharged of the hospital."

"We've already taken out of consideration the other members."

"Which leaves you, Do you mind if we leave her in you care. And maybe after you get your surgery she can look out for you too." The CEO said as if it's a foolproof plan.

"I don't really mind but, Are you really okay with sharing space with me, [MC]?"

"Of course, if you don't mind me being there"

"I don't, it's the least that I can do."

She beamed at that. She cannot help being excited and feel nervous at the same time.

Moving in to V's house was an experience. The house was too large for a person. She sometimes forgets that V grew up in the same community as Jumin, what with how humble and down-to-earth the man was, therefore making him a heir of a large company or something.

Although the design of the house is very minimal, she can feel the warmth that greeted her as she entered. It had a cozy feel to it with all photographs and artworks scattered about, like someone actually lived here, well compared to Rika's apartment that is.

"Welcome to my humble abode. You can treat this as your own."

"Thank you V!"

"Jihyun"

"Hm?"

"Call me Jihyun, it's my real name. It's just the two of us here anyway." He smiled sweetly.

Her breath got caught in her throat, not just because he had given her permission to call him by his real name which not a lot of people use, even in the RFA, but because he smiled genuinely at her. All this time in the hospital, all V had given her were sighs, worried looks and sad smiles.

"I'd like that, Jihyun-ah" She like the way his name roll of her tongue. It sounded more human... like Saeyoung or Saeran. "But in return, you have to smile more often."

He laughed silently.

"Of course."


	3. It takes time and space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, his house felt warmer for the first time in a very long time. It's as if someone lit the fireplace in the middle of the night or the first rays of the sun after the winter.
> 
> He can't help but imagine how she looks like. Luciel had told him repeatedly that she's cute. He didn't really pay it any mind back then. After all, Luciel had developed an eccentric taste as he grew up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today~ 
> 
> Thank you very much for making it to chapter 3!
> 
> I would love to hear what you think~
> 
> Love lots,
> 
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 3

It takes time and space

[V's POV]

It didn't take long for V to get used to his new housemate for the time being. 

He'll wake up to sound of things moving around in the kitchen, to soft humming of a gentle and happy tune that he only knew from a children's show or to a rock song sung under her breath.

Upon waking up, his feet will automatically bring him to the kitchen, as quietly as they can because once she's aware of his presence she'll stop singing and will continue with a string of incoherent word that conveys her embarrassment. She will then continue preparing their breakfast for that morning.

No matter how many times this happens, it never fails to amuse V and think that she's utterly adorable.

Somehow, his house felt warmer for the first time in a very long time. It's as if someone lit the fireplace in the middle of the night or the first rays of the sun after the winter.

He can't help but imagine how she looks like. Luciel had told him repeatedly that she's cute. He didn't really pay it any mind back then. After all, Luciel had developed an eccentric taste as he grew up. 

Now, when V hears her voice, he cannot help but think that she is indeed very cute. She must have been lithe and graceful yet strong. Strong enough to carry the individual weight of each of the heavy hearts of RFA members. Her demeanor is light and cheerful. This thought made him smile. He figured that it didn't matter how she look, she has a beautiful soul, a soul of an angel perhaps.

 

One afternoon, after his check up in preparation for his surgery, they sat on the couch. He was playing with her fingers encouraging her as she was reading a the final portion of The Little Mermaid aloud

"A mermaid has not an immortal soul, nor can she obtain one unless she wins the love of a human being." He rubbed circles on her knuckles and traces the veins on the back of her hand.   
"On the power of another hangs her eternal destiny. But the daughters of the air, although they do not possess an immortal soul, can, by their good deeds, procure one for themselves"

"Daughters of the Air? Are you sure you're not pulling my leg and read me another story instead?" V chuckle.

"I would never!" She answered in mock indignation then laughed. "Don't worry, it's still Little Mermaid" 

V just hummed and started tracing ribbons on her palm.

He felt her shake. It was then followed by uncontrollable giggles that turned to fits of laughter. She was breathless, telling him to stop.

“Ji-jihyun ah!! Stop!” 

“Your palms are ticklish! That’s a surprise” He beamed.

He held her hand in place, relishing in her outrageous laughs. When she finally pulled her hand away, V felt a sharp pang in his chest at the lost of contact, but he guessed it’s only natural. He’s been tickling her non-stop.

“Bad Jihyun!” She snorted and swatted his hand playfully.

“Of all the things I did that I’ve been called bad for, this is the one I don’t really feel sorry about. I discovered something new about you after all”

“Oh Jihyun ah~” Her hand ghosted over his. “How am I supposed to be angry at you for tickling me when you’re not sorry at all!” She said sounding exasperated.

He didn’t know when she put her book down but when she ran her hand through his choppy blue locks and settled on his nape, he felt at ease.

“Even if I am sorry, you still won’t get angry. It must be because you truly are an angel.” 

“I told you… I’m not an angel… Maybe a mermaid but not an angel” She chuckled. 

“The most beautiful mermaid there ever was” He said taking both of her hands and cover them with his own.

“You’ll be disappointed once you see me”

“How can I ever be disappointed in you?”

“Are you sure you’re not the angel here?”

“I’m no angel… In fact, I’ll prove it to you right now”

V started running his nails on her palm. She shrieked and started laughing once more.

However, staying with her isn’t all fun and games. There are nights when she wakes up from a nightmare, calling his name. 

He’d wake up immediately as he hears her scream. Thanking the gods that he had memorized the floor plan of his house before going totally blind, he rushes to the guest room.

V sometimes finds her crying, his real name and codename alternating in her lips.

He found it disheartening, her sobs were like a vice grip clenching his heart and shattering it to pieces.

“[MC], it’s okay… I’m here now.” He gropes around the bend until he touched her socked feet.

V took her in his arms, whispering in her ear. That he’s here, he’s alive and they will all be fine.

“C-can you stay? U-until I can fall asleep again?” She pleads.

She didn’t have to say it twice. He’ll stay for as long as she like. He’ll stay until she feels better again. Until she doesn’t need him anymore.

He went a little morbid there. 

They laid down facing each other, her face tucked under his chin. He traced patterns on her back, repeating the words he said earlier.

“Thank you, V”

“For you, anything”

The next morning after that, he didn’t find her next to him. He almost freaked out but then he heard clanging of pans in the kitchen. 

He padded on his way there, carefully as to not make any noise. Apparently, it has become a habit of his to sneak to the kitchen every morning to hear her sing. 

And indeed she is singing, just a soft mellow song is Japanese. She seems to be in a good mood despite what happened last night. It’s a relief. V didn’t want her to be lonely, not if he can help it.

“Morning~”

“Ah! How long have you been there?” She must have been done cooking. He can no longer hear the stove.

“Long enough to hear you finish the chorus. How are you feeling?”

“Better. I realized last night, that my nightmare… it’s sad because you’re not there anymore. I couldn’t save you, I couldn’t move at all.” She went and took his hand. “In my dream your hands are cold and you’re no longer breathing. I thought that it’s scary living in a world like that, a world without you. It’s terrifying.”

V can feel his face warming up. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be blushing at a time like this however, being needed by an angel like her, there can be no higher praise he can receive. He knew there’s only one thing to do.

V placed her hand on his left chest. 

“Can you feel my heartbeat? [MC], it’s beating because of you”

Technically, she is the reason he’s still alive. More than that, she made him smile again, made him feel things he forgot a long time ago. He didn’t think it was possible for a sinner like him to receive forgiveness as easily as he did. After all the lies he had sewn, the mistakes he committed she forgave him without batting an eyelash.

He can’t help but feel eternally grateful.

“I figured last night, that a dream is just a dream. It doesn’t matter because you’re standing in front of me. In pajamas, your hair pointing in different directions and smiling like that. Thank you, V”

There she goes again thanking him when he didn’t really do anything. He tried to smooth out his bed head but to no avail. 

He heard her giggle at his attempts to fix his hair.

“Let’s eat breakfast~ I made bacon pancakes” She said.

“Only if you finish that song you were singing earlier…”

“What? No! If you don’t sit, I’ll take your part and eat it as well”

“I’ll eat now, but will you sing it later? For me?” He said.

“You’re being unfair you know!”

He laughed. In all honesty, it doesn’t matter if she’s singing or having a small banter with him. Hearing her voice was enough.


	4. All things bright and beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V opened his eyes and was greeted by the most beautiful view he had ever seen in his life. His family, the RFA members were all seated on a large plaid blanket. Zen was almost screaming his lungs out and Jumin was only mildly trashing the others ego. Yoosung, Jaehee and Luciel are either watching with exasperation and/or amusement.
> 
> "Now, now... Zen, Jumin... settle down." He heard a laughing voice beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot from me. I love Jihyun so much I can't even fathom how happy writing this chapter made me.
> 
> I hope you like reading it as much as like writing it.
> 
> Love lots,
> 
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 4

All things bright and beautiful

[V's POV]

V noticed how clammy her hands today were. They were sitting in the prep room on the day of his cornea transplant.

"Can you remind me who's getting the surgery today?"

"You"

"You don't have be so nervous then. I'll be fine"

"I just hope it goes well." She said her grip on his hand getting tighter.He can tell how worried she is.

"It will" He said confidently "After all, there's an angel guiding over me now."

He felt her stiffen. Did he say it out loud? He wasn't supposed to, but oh well... he meant it anyway.

She sighed.

"It sometimes surprises me how straightforward you can be. When before, I viewed you to be the most secretive person in the RFA"

"I do have a lot of secrets before. Now that everything's been out in the open, what is there to hide?"

"Point taken.”

Their conversation went to a halt with Jumin entering the prep room with the ophthalmologist.

"Are you ready, Mr. Kim?" The doctor said.

"I am. [MC], please. There's no need to worry. Everything's gonna be alright, okay?" V said giving her hand one last squeeze before settling himself on the wheelchair a nurse just brought.

He heard her let out a deep breath.

"Good luck, Jihyun ah"

He nodded.

"I'll make sure to stay still" He laughed.

Both Jumin and [MC] snorted at that.

"You'll be under sedative, V." Jumin said with his tone matter of fact.

This is really his best friend. They share the same dry humor.

"Jihyun ah" He felt her warm hands on his cold face. Suddenly, his face felt a lot warmer.

"Yes?"

"I'll see you soon"

V smiled. Yes, he will be seeing her soon.

Moments later he found himself being settled on the operating table. He told her not to worry, somehow lying on the metal bed for his operation was suddenly nerve wracking.

For the first time in years he wanted to see again. Before, he believed that staying blind and enduring the fact that he would not be able to take photographs anymore was a just punishment for him.

Now, he wanted to be able to see, to take photographs of the new RFA, of things he now perceive in a different light.

Most of all, he wanted to see her. She who had turned their worlds upside down stripping everything that they have known about themselves in her own way.

V slowly felt his consciousness wane. That must be the sedative entering his system. He succumbed to its inviting comfort.

He open his eyes to bright light burning through his eyelids.

"V, What are you doing, standing so far away? Are you asleep?" He heard Jumin's voice a little farther off.

"Asleep? While standing? How can that be, huh, Trustfund jerk?" That was definitely Zen.

V opened his eyes and was greeted by the most beautiful view he had ever seen in his life. His family, the RFA members were all seated on a large plaid blanket. Zen was almost screaming his lungs out and Jumin was only mildly trashing the others ego. Yoosung, Jaehee and Luciel are either watching with exasperation and/or amusement.

"Now, now... Zen, Jumin... settle down." He heard a laughing voice beside him.

It seems like it has been a very long time when he heard it. The last time it spoke to him, it was full of venom and hate towards him.

He looked next to him and found his fiance looking at their family with a big smile on her face.

He can’t remember the last time he had seen Rika smiling like this. She had always been so radiant and warm. Yes, like the sun that she was to him. It made him smile too. 

“There you go, spacing out again. I think Jumin is right. You must be asleep.”

His surroundings suddenly became dark and humid. It particularly smelt like mold. He recalled the cell Luciel was in back at the Mint Eye.

“After all, there’s no way I’d be here with you right?” Rika’s voice turned back to that cold, menacing one.

Right, it was the Saviour. Once again, it shifted to Rika’s soft voice.

“I told you before about the souls that meet in heaven, do you remember?” 

V recalls it all too well. The souls promised to be reborn, to fall in love with each other once more because as souls they cannot touch the other and it hurts. 

“It could be that you have mistaken me for that soul you promised another life with” She said.

He doesn’t understand. It was a story. It was bittersweet and almost befitting for the story they had because he longed and loved no one more than he loves Rika. He sometimes wishes to be reborn, and maybe by then, he’ll be able to do it right. 

“You are my sun, Jihyun but apparently I wasn’t yours” Rika turned his back on him and started walking away. Her footsteps echoing on the cobbled stones. “Or rather, I was the sun that blinded you and led you away from the moon that will light your darkest nights”

Had she always been this quizzical? V doesn’t even remember anymore. He just wanted her to be happy, with or without him. He knew he’d never love anyone like he loved Rika.

Wait. Loved?

He didn’t get the chance to ponder on it. He felt a warm sensation on his left hand.

“I hope the operation is a success. God, please”

The operation. Yes. The sedative must be losing its effect.

“His eyes need time to heal. For a week or so it will stay in bandages to ensure that he doesn’t move them much” That voice belonged to his doctor. “I’ll be going now.”

“Yes, thank you.”

He heard the door open and close almost immediately. Either way, that’s fine.

Another week it is. His grip tightened on the hand holding his.

“Jihyun? You’re awake! Are you hungry? I can go get-” He felt her pulling away as she stood. 

“Don’t, I’m not hungry now… just stay with me?” V said. 

“Oh. Of course” She sat down once more. 

“This reminds me of when you’re still in the hospital. I’ll hold your hand like this.” He intertwined their fingers 

"I just wanted you to know that I'm here when you wake up"

"And for that, I'm grateful."

They were quiet for a while but it was fine. They didn't need words to be in the comfortable presence of the other.

"[MC], I just had a dream about Rika."

V felt her hand twitch at the name. She may not show it often but he knew that she may be harboring fear for Rika. After all, Rika had put her through so much. Perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned it.

"Actually, never-"

"I'd like to hear it. If it's bothering you and I can help with it. I'd hear it out."

"The dream was a little vague and it was confusing me a lot. It had all of the RFA members in it, except you." He told her honestly.

"It must have been before I came"

He told her the bits and pieces that he remembered from his dream. How everyone was so happy in that picnic. How Rika appeared and told him that she wasn't his sun.

But she was! She had always been. He loved her so much he's willing to accept any pain she inflicts on him, may it be physical or emotional.

He told her repeatedly that he will be there whenever she needs him. It was almost like a prayer at that time.

Then he noticed, he's been talking about his feelings for Rika in past tense. Since when had he started doing that?

"Jihyun ah... Are you okay? You stopped talking"

"Ah... Just lost in thought I guess."

"Can you tell me?" she probed.

This girl really, no matter how close they had become she's still as cautious as ever.

"I was thinking, that I need to settle this on my own. I had always thought that Rika was the only one for me. I knew before that she was. I have no doubts or second thoughts about it at all. Right now, though"

"Though?"

V slowly sat up and reached out to her, her other hand met with his halfway. He wanted to touch her face so his hand fumbled up her arm.

She must have realized the intention in his clumsy attempts and led his hand to her face and leaned into his touch. Finally knowing the designation of his hands, he situated both on her face.

He placed a gentle touch on her cheeks, running his thumb on the circumference of her eyes. His index finger went down the bridge of her nose to her cupid's bow. 

Her lips were soft albeit a little dry. He can feel by the shift in her muscles that she was smiling.

"Now I wonder why I haven't done this before" He said his voice barely above whisper.

It’s as if, there was a spell the bound them only to speak in whispers and that if someone spoke a tad higher the magic will be broken. 

V liked it. It compelled them to get closer so as to hear the other.

"I want to memorize every detail of your face... so that if I may never see again. I'd be able to tell you apart from the others."

"You told me not to worry... So I'll trust that this operation will be a success and you'll see your family again."

"You mean our family... You're part of it, too."

"Right."

V had never been this anxious in his 27 years of existence. He felt too restless to stay still, especially now that he's seeing a faint light through his eyelids.

When it's finally the day to remove the bandages from his eyes, Jumin had called everyone.

“This might be a little uncomfortable. Please take it slow when opening your eyes” The doctor had said.

V only nodded he was too preoccupied with the overwhelming feeling he can’t even begin to describe.

He slowly tried to open his eyes and looked at where he supposed his hands were. For now he was only seeing a blur of flesh right in front of him.

Gods, he can't even remember how fantastic it was to see colors. He tried to blink the blurredness away. 

V looked up as every blink bring clarity to his now colored world.

The first one he saw was definitely Jumin.

"Hey, long time no see?" He smiled at the pun that he made. He was sure he will get a snarky remark from his best friend.

"Doctor, Do you mind sending him to the ER once more? You might need to take a look at his pun-empowered brain" Jumin dismissed him.

The next color that caught V's eye was Luciel's bright red hair.

"Luciel" He called.

"How are your new eyes?"

"They're perfect."

V heard Jumin whispered a small

"Thank God, there's no pun in that."

"Just to be fair with your expectations, dear friend. I'd like to include a pun there, but never mind, you wouldn't SEE the point anyway."

The CEO pinched the bridge of his nose. Ah, it's been a long time since he saw Jumin this exasperated at him.

Luciel snickered as well and Zen.

"What roles are you playing these days Zen? Can I go watch you?"

"Of course V! I'll go get you and Jaehee tickets sometime"

His eyes turned to the mentioned woman. 

"And how are you Jaehee?"

"I'm fine. The Coffee shop is doing well."

"That's good. Yoosung ah, it's so nice to see you again"

Yoosung just smiled at him. Well, he couldn't really blame him. Not too long ago the college student blamed him for everything that happened in the RFA. 

He's not wrong.

V gave the members of his family a once over. Somehow, it seems like something is missing.

He knew what it was, rather, who was missing.

He was about to ask when the door opened, revealing a girl with luscious brown hair and warm golden hazel eyes and she was clearly wearing one of his sweaters that was probably in the guest room of his house.

Could it be that this girl, this very charming and exquisite work of god be the angel he was entrusted to protect?

V felt like the sight just knocked the wind right out of his lungs.

"I'm sorry, I'm late... I got stuck in traffic- Oh, they already removed the bandages." She commented.

Her words fell on deaf ears. He doesn't understand. He had never been like this before. He had never been speechless in front of a girl. Right, it might be because she's no ordinary girl. She was RFA's angel.

Suddenly, her beautiful face contorted into something so heartbroken. V can almost see tears forming into her eyes.

"Why? Why are you crying?"

“C-can you see me?”

“Is that what you’re worried about? Oh gods, you’re a sight for sore eyes” He reached out and wiped the single tear that threatened to fall.

“Jihyun ah…”

More tears fell, this time from V’s eyes as well but he’s not gonna stop it. After all, they were tears of utter joy.


	5. Since then we've been history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is indeed warm. Even without seeing it she knows for sure that her ears, down to her neck are all red with this giddy feeling. No! Get a grip! You cannot fall in love with him.
> 
> He's an angel and he's only looking out for her because she's a member of his "family", the RFA, he will never look at her like she's the most beautiful girl in the world because for him, that person is Rika.
> 
> With that, no matter how perfect she feels their hands fit together, she was overwhelmed by the thought that she had fallen for someone she cannot have. Once more.
> 
> She felt like her heart had been converted into a pincushion, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Sorry this got in a little late... I was hit by a major writer's block and I didn't know how I was suppose to get an MC chapter in. Anyways, here's Chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Love lots,
> 
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 5  
Since then we've been history

[MC's POV]

Ever since Jihyun was discharged of the hospital, he never let go of his camera wherever he went.

It was endearing to look at. Even the simplest of things become a piece of art once Jihyun takes a photo of it. The mug they had coffee with or the cactus she had given him as a gift on the day he was discharged out of the hospital. All of them seemed so beautiful in Jihyun's photographs.

She was pondering on this while washing the dishes. She smiled fondly at his eagerness to take pictures, like it was his first time all over again.

"[MC]" She heard him call. She dried her hands in her apron first before turning to the direction of his voice.  
She heard the shutter sound of his DSLR upon turning.

"Jihyun ah!" She immediately covered her face. He laughed softly at her actions.

"I'm sorry, you just look so adorable while washing the dishes. What are you thinking of?"

She was perplexed as to why he likes taking pictures of her doing mundane things. There was one time when she was reading the Juniper Tree by the Grimm Brothers and she caught Jihyun taking a stolen picture of her.

"I'm wondering why you even like taking pictures of me... I don't think I'm pretty enough to be your subject..."

“I think you’re one of my most beautiful subjects”

This is bad. Before Jihyun’s surgery, she doesn’t panic -much- when he says something embarrassing. Right now, she’s having troubles hiding her face when she blushes.

Jihyun is probably the most selfless, kindest person she had ever met. After all that Rika had put him through or the times when Saeyoung had stopped believing him, he remained to be the warm person that the RFA members had known him to be.

And she admired him for that. If she’s being honest with herself, she knew it wasn’t just simple admiration she feels.

However, as soon as the thought of entertaining those emotions pop in her head, she immediately dismisses them.

Jihyun belongs to Rika. No matter how many times she turns the world upside down, that is a fact. They are soulmates and up until now, even when Rika is so far away. Jihyun loves her.

"I'm almost done with the dishes. How about we go outside, so you can take photos of things other than me?" She said before her thoughts go into a morose direction.

"I like taking pictures of you..."

She shook her head. No. She's fine with the way they are. They're friends now and there's no way she's gonna ruin that with letting herself dwell on feelings that will not be reciprocated.

"Are we going to the park or not?" She asked and raised her eyebrow.

"We can go to the park... but there's no guarantee I won't take photos of you" Jihyun said.

As if to prove his words, he snapped another photo when she pouted at him.

"Jihyun ah!"

And he just laughed.

 

The weather was perfect. It was a little cloudy and the temperature was warmer than it's usually at this time of the year. It was the perfect weather for a picnic. Now, she kind of wished she prepared something to snack on while they're in the park.

She settled under a large tree and logged into the messenger while Jihyun was ways off lost in his photography.

She found Jumin logged in.

 

[MC]: Hey Jumin~  
Jumin Han: Good afternoon [MC]. Have you eaten your lunch?

[MC]: Yeah, I'm having ice cream for dessert. V... is roaming around the park taking pictures.

Jumin Han: He left you alone?

[MC]: It's fine, I don't want him taking pictures of me anyways

Jumin Han: In what park are you?

[MC]: We're in Mongmyeoksan, why do you ask?

Jumin Han: So Namsan, huh... Understood. Good bye 

[MC]. I'll talk to you later.

\------ Jumin Han left the chat room ------

[MC]: Oi Jumin! What did you understand? Oh my...

\------ [MC] left the chat room ------

 

She sighed. Even as they continuously told her that she's the only one who understand each of the members of RFA, the truth is, there are times when she can't comprehend what's going on in their minds. Unlike popular belief, she was not a psychic who can read thoughts.

Right now, she felt exactly like that with Jumin. He just left, though he did say good bye, it seemed that he's in a rush. She sat there for quite some time pondering on this someone said:

"Why the long face?" When she looked up, it was Jihyun. He smiled and sat beside her sat beside her.

"Jihyun ah~ Are you done taking pictures?" She asked.

"You didn't answer my question..."

"I was just wondering what Jumin was up to... He asked where we are and then left the chat room almost immediately."

"What did you say before he asked our location?"

"Nothing... Just that you're off somewhere taking pictures. Mou, Jihyun ah... you can go view the chat on your phone."

"Sorry... I don't have enough hourglass to do that." Jihyun grinned as he looked at her probably confused face.

"Hourglass?" She asked. This is also one of those times. She didn't understand whatever joke he just made.  
However, she likes it when Jihyun seems pleased at himself even though he's the only one who got the joke or when he got Jumin groaning in agony with a poorly-conceived Blind pun.

"Don't worry about it... It would be easier to get it from you than reading it in the chat box. Anyways, Jumin is probably coming here"

"What for?"

"To berate me? Oh well, I can't really blame him"

Jihyun looked like he was about to say something more, but her phone rang and interrupted him.

"Hello?"

"It's me." That's Jumin's usual greeting when he calls

"Oh Jumin... Is something wrong?"

"Where in Namsan are you? I'm on the cable car now"

"What?" That's all that she can say with her surprise. Jihyun had been right but what could have been so urgent that the CEO would go out of his way just to get to Namsan.

"We're by the concessionaires, the one near the ice cream truck." She said.

"Please stay, I'll be there in a minute. Are there any other landmarks that I can see?"

"We're under the biggest gingko tree you'll find in Namsan" Jihyun leaned in to say this thus having his face so close to hers.

She knew he was only giving Jumin directions, but the close proximity is definitely giving her a small heart attack. If someone can see her right now, she would probably be asked why she looked constipated with holding a squeal in.

"V, I didn't know you're back."

"I was... You know, I can't leave [MC] alone on her own for long"

She can smell his breath that faintly smelt like a mix of the vanilla ice cream and the spearmint toothpaste they used at home. She didn't know that vanilla and mint can smell this good. No. She has to get a hold of herself.

"It's a good thing you know that"

"I do, you don't need to worry"

"Ah. Found you."

Jihyun moved away in order to search for Jumin in the crowd. No matter how nervous she felt when he was so near, she felt a little disappointed when he moved away. She just fiddled with her phone and ended the call with Jumin.

"Jumin ah~ Over here!" Jihyun raised his hand and waved.

She saw Jumin's tall figure threaded the sea of strangers carefully. Maintaining his composure. However, to her, he seemed to be irritated somehow.

"[MC]" Jumin said as soon as he reached them. He held his hand out so he can help her stand. She gladly accepted it.

What she didn't expect was Jumin pulling her into a hug.

"J-Jumin?"

He let out a long shaky breath. It's as if he's been holding it for his whole journey on the way to Namsan.

"Are you alright?" She asked in worry.

After all, it wasn't until recently that Jumin learned the importance of his own emotions. He now acts on it when he feels it. He must have felt really uncomfortable that he needs to be in the presence of the person who understands him the most. Now she kind of envied Jumin for having a bestfriend like Jihyun.

"I'm just glad you're fine" He said.

Oh. Is that why he rushed to Namsan? This man really.  
She chuckled.

"Jihyun wasn't even too far. Even if he was ways off, I can always see his pastel green hair even in this sea of people. You're way overthinking things."

"Am I now? I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not gonna get hurt or gonna get kidnapped if that's what you've been thinking. After all, we promised before no secrets from now on. Right, Jihyun ah?"

"Right."

A cold of wind passed through the three of them. She felt herself shiver a little. She breathe on her palms to warm them up. She should have expected it to be cold up in Namsan but the weather had been so warm when they left home.

"Here" Jihyun said and he was suddenly standing in front of her. He held both of her hands in his and breathe on them. She felt her face turn bright red. "They say it's more effective if other people do it"

"You should have dressed warmly when going out. Autumn is almost over. You even ate ice cream" Jumin said

She nodded at him just so she can take her eyes off of Jihyun who's still trying to warm her hands.

"Wait... Keep you hands up" Jihyun said. He then removed his leather gloves with his teeth and proceeded putting her hand in it. "As per your other hand..." He entwined their fingers as if it was his most brilliant idea of the day. Then he shoved both of their hands in his cardigan's pocket. "It's warmer isn't it?"

Yes, it is indeed warm. Even without seeing it she knows for sure that her ears, down to her neck are all red with this giddy feeling. No! Get a grip! You cannot fall in love with him.

He's an angel and he's only looking out for her because she's a member of his "family", the RFA, he will never look at her like she's the most beautiful girl in the world because for him, that person is Rika.

With that, no matter how perfect she feels their hands fit together, she was overwhelmed by the thought that she had fallen for someone she cannot have. Once more.

She felt like her heart had been converted into a pincushion, somehow.

"How about we go home now? I've taken enough pictures of Namsan"

She just nodded. She cannot find the will to say anything, fearing that it will give her away.

The ride home was a little awkward at least for her. She didn't know why but Jumin seemed irritable since they went down Namsan. Jihyun just looked at them both as if something has been made clear to him. She didn't want to say anything anyway.

As they got home, she immediately told Jihyun she'd be in her room checking her work emails. The other just nodded since it wasn't really unusual for her to receive emails from the guest whether they are organizing a party or not.

The truth is, she didn't want to do any work today and even if she wanted to, she cannot muster the energy to do so. After she opened her laptop and the email tab in her messenger. She slumped her head on the desk.  
She was startled when her phone suddenly rang, showing Yoosung on the caller ID.

"Hello Yoosungie~" she said cheerfully. Sometimes this kid has the perfect timing.

"If you keep on saying Yoosung's name like that, I'm gonna be jealous Jagiya" A much deeper voice in a pouty tone answered her.

"Zen! Why are you on Yoosung's phone?"

"[MC], well... I don't really know how to begin... but..." He hesitated.

This seemed to be a really serious matter. She only hears Zen talk like this when it's about his family.

"Zen, you're making me worry... Is there something wrong?"

Apparently she's on speaker phone because it was Yoosung who answered her question with a little more than frantic voice.

"No! Nothing's wrong... It's just that you might feel uncomfortable with what we'll say and I didn't want you to feel like that so... I'm sorry, I'm really blabbering but Rikakindawantedtotalktoyou"

"What? Can you stop panicking for a moment?"

"Rika wanted to talk to you" Zen said.

"Oh"


	6. If you just realize, what I just realized.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he had scrolled down to the pictures he took in Namsan.
> 
> This was the one he took when Jumin embraced [MC]. V didn't know why he took it. Apparently, he was too amused and overjoyed with the fact that Jumin is now openly showing his emotions.
> 
> Now that he's looking at it. It somehow filled him with the emotion of extreme longing and a tinge of bitterness. Whether it came from the sight or he's just empathizing with Jumin, he didn't know. He didn't like it either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6!! Somehow, I find it easier writing in V's point of view than MC's. (Gods Whyyy?!! Kidding.)
> 
> This chapter may not be the one you're expecting but here it is anyways!
> 
> Thank you very much for getting this far with me!!
> 
> Love lots!
> 
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 6

If you just realize, what I just realized

[V's POV]

V had known that Jumin harbored feelings for [MC]. Since that day when he fetched her from Jumin's penthouse, he knew.

However, he didn't know how strong Jumin's feelings were. After all, it could just be an infatuation to the girl who rescued him from drowning in his own emotions. 

This Namsan incident just proved his gut feel. Han Jumin was flat out smitten with [MC].

"Did you really have to hold her hand and shove it in your pockets? Or are you just annoying me?" Jumin told him when [MC] had gone up to V's flat.

"I just needed to confirm my suspicion. Though, you going up to Namsan should have been enough proof."

"You've been with me since childhood. You should have known better."

He shook his head.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

"All that I have to do now is convince her, that she's the only one for me."

"Is it really okay for her to stay with me? As per what you've shown me today, you sure are one jealous man" V teased his best friend.

"She's safer here. At least I wouldn't have to wake up in the morning knowing she's within my reach but still cannot have her for myself."

"You changed, Jumin" V smiled.

He would be lying if said he didn't notice. From his chats to his way of speaking and actions, Jumin had changed a lot. He had his manner burned to his bones before but now, it seemed more genuine, more human. It must be the one thing that he failed to do as a friend.

"A lot of people say that. I think I just finally found someone worth investing my feelings to."

V snorted.

"Investing... Coming from a CEO" The bluenette started chuckling under his breath.

"Oh Gods... I'm going" Jumin rolled his eyes "You two take care."

"We will." V waved him goodbye.

V entered his apartment. [MC] was quiet in her room. Well, she did say she'll work on her emails from the previous guests.

He shrugged his coat off and settled himself on the couch. Turning his camera on, he started browsing pictures.

He sure took a lot today. Most of them were photos of [MC], whether she's looking at the lenses or not. V found them to be very fascinating, almost entrancing to a point.

Especially that one picture he took when she was sitting under the gingko tree, in the act of pinning her hair behind her ear that was almost blown by the gust of wind.

She looked very serene at that moment, if she weren't wearing modern day clothes he would have classified this photo of her under his mythical/elfin box (which sounds ridiculous now that he thought about it.)

V scrolled the pictures up to those timed a few days before this Namsan trip. He zoomed in on a photo of her reading a book so intently, a slight frown was etched on the space between her eyebrows. He remembered the title of the book to have a name of a tree in it. He chuckled. There must be something with her and trees.

He had never really taken a liking to taking pictures of people before. He only had pictorials with people on specific projects. He mostly captured the beauty of nature or the nooks and crannies of the city.

This time though he wanted to take pictures of her all day. Funny, this has never happened with Rika before.  
He stopped. Did he just compare [MC] and Rika?

Lately, he's been finding himself comparing Rika to [MC] in the small things that they do. The way they like their tea or the simple posture when reading a book. He doesn't know why but he's doing it a lot more often these past few days.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he had scrolled down to the pictures he took in Namsan.

This was the one he took when Jumin embraced [MC]. V didn't know why he took it. Apparently, he was too amused and overjoyed with the fact that Jumin is now openly showing his emotions.

Now that he's looking at it. It somehow filled him with the emotion of extreme longing and a tinge of bitterness. Whether it came from the sight or he's just empathizing with Jumin, he didn't know. He didn't like it either way.

He tried to shake it off and selected a few pictures that he will print. No matter how digital the world goes, he still preferred having hard copies of the things he took pictures of.

It was almost evening when [MC] went out of her room. She had that tired look on her face. It must have been very difficult to appease some guests' curiosity about the next party. He kind of wished there was something he could do.

She had put her hair up in a high ponytail pretty much like how Rika would tie hers up when working. Ah, there it is again. Why does he keep on comparing the two?

She donned her apron and started surveying their fridge.

"[MC], are you feeling alright? I can help you cook dinner."

"I'm fine. Just a little drained. Please do, I'm planning on making curry tonight, sounds good?"

"Of course, just tell me what I have to do."

Tired or not, nothing can beat the joy he feels when she smiles at him.

"Now, Mr. Kim. Please wash these potatoes and carrots then peel them. Okay?"

He wanted to answer 'Roger that, Mrs. Kim' however it seemed inappropriate since they're not married. No matter how much he wanted to see her reaction and probably reddened cheeks, he didn't want her to be offended.

He just focused his attention on washing the potatoes but he kept on glancing at her while she chop the meat to chunks.

He was peeling the third potato when the peeler slipped and ran his pinky right over.

"Ah!" He exclaimed. He dropped the peeler and the potato on the sink. He examined the are where he peeled the skin off his pinky finger now with blood pooling around the wound.

"What happened?" He didn't notice that she was now infront of him.

"The peeler kind of slipped." He said sheepishly.

"Jihyun ah, you got to be careful"

"Sorry"

She got his hand to see it closely. She turned on the tap and placed his hand under it. She washed their hands together. moving swiftly so as to not hurt his wound further.

He really liked the way her hands worked with his, gently fitting together like puzzle pieces, how his calloused hands feel against her soft smooth ones. She dried their hands and draped the towel over the counter.

"Sit there and I'll go get the first aid kit"

"Yes, ma'am" He said.

He's finding this whole thing delightful. She's going all mother hen on him over a small wound.

She came back and tended to the wound almost immediately.

"There~" She said.

Ever since he saw it, he had always liked her eyes. Like two pools of raw melted gold, swirling in different shades of hazel and brown and shining, tempting its onlookers. He can't help but smile when he sees it this close. It just looks more beautiful each time.

He studied her face. The one he memorized by touch somehow, it looks like she wanted to say something but is holding herself back.

"[MC]?"

"Hm?"

"Is there anything you wanted to say? You know you can tell me anything, right?" He said. Now, he's concerned. The way she averted her eyes after the question was a little suspicious.

The sigh that she let out almost broke his heart. It must be a grave news. He never wanted to see her eyes clouded with doubt or loneliness.

"I was thinking... that I should move out." She said not meeting his eyes.

V was confused. The weeks that she stayed here were wonderful, at least for him it is. There must be something he had said or done that initiated this. He wanted to know. Maybe he can correct it or apologize a hundred times just to make up for it.

"Why?" Was the only thing that came out of his lips, with all the racing thoughts in his head.

He doesn't want her to leave.

"I have no reason to be here anymore." She said softly.

"What about your security? Jumin just reminded me to keep you safe." He was pathetic. He knew this day would come and he can't even prevent it from happening.

"Jihyun ah, we both know that I'm no longer in danger. You all made sure of that. For one, my wound has already closed and I don't want to continue on imposing your welcome-"

"You're not imposing at all!" He immediately stopped himself when he felt his voice rise. "Not at all" He almost whimpered.

V felt like its happening once more. Back at that time when she got shot. Back when he felt that she'd just disappear on him. He want to hold onto her. Only this time, he won't be able to stop her if she really wanted to leave.

"Oh Jihyun..." Before he knew it, she was already wiping a tear that ran down his cheek. "Please don't think that I'm leaving because you've done something wrong. Don't ever think that. It's just that, I can't just keep on depending on you and everyone in the RFA as I have done since the beginning. You can say that I'm just being selfish, but I really need to do this."

"Can I at least help you find a place that you can move into?" He said. There's really no stopping her. She's leaving him.

"I'm just going back to my old apartment. I hope my land lady kept clean it for me." He can feel that she's just lightening up the mood for him.

"I still feel like your not telling me everything."

"That may be... But it's girl stuff. You won't understand"

"Girl stuff, huh"

"Yeah... Now that the big news is out. I'll go back to cooking" She stood up so he did too.

When she was about to return to the kitchen stove he pulled the hem of her shirt as if it was his last resort of protest.

"Can I be a bit selfish as well?"

"Of course, Jihyun ah. If anything, you're too selfless." She smiled.

For him, this is not a joke.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"Will this be the last time that I'll be able to do this?" He didn't wait for an answer. He knew he wouldn't like what he'll hear.

He doesn't care now if he looks stupid or sounds desperate. He's heart is aching at the thought of her leaving. He doesn't want that-

Then a sudden realization hit him. This was the what he felt earlier upon seeing her photo with Jumin. The feeling of longing and bitterness he couldn't pinpoint.

He must have subconsciously felt that he will be losing her over his bestfriend. And now that the reality of losing her has become apparent, it awakened the dormant emotion.

He should have known, no, he knew from the day that she started living with him, he just didn't pay it any heed.

Now it's clear, much awfully so.

Now he can explain why loving Rika had become a thing of the past, or why he kept comparing the two of them. It was because, deep inside he was trying to justify to himself that this won't be like the last time.

This time, he'll finally feel real love.

"Stay. Please don't leave"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys must really hate me now... That's two consecutive cliffhangers now. Please bear with me~ I just thought that it would be the most okay-ish part to end the chapter.
> 
> But really guys I love you for reading this far! 
> 
> Love lots!
> 
> Capt Mori


	7. Good bye, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's trying so hard to steel herself just so she won't reveal that she's in love with this angel in front of her. This angel who only sees her as part of his family that needed his protection.
> 
> He's been trying his best to keep RFA together, back when it was all in shambles. Now, he's trying to make her stay to keep her safe. And it's so frustrating because even though he meant it in a platonic way, she can't help but give another meaning to it. A version that will give her hope and would only crush her heart more.
> 
> "Can you tell me what it is?"
> 
> Fine. There's no way of putting it off anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys... I never meant it to be this way... But I guess the stress and lack of sleep is getting to me. Forgive me, it's May and I get angsty at this time of the year.
> 
> I'll make it better, I promise! (Kisses the booboos away)
> 
> Also, this chapter is in 3rd person POV and it switches perspective. I wanted to show how they both feel. I'm sorry for the confusion.
> 
> Love lots,
> 
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 7

Goodbye, Love

[Third Person POV]

[MC] didn't expect what V said. She was anticipating something along the lines of: "Please take care of yourself" or "Can I at least come over for a chat?". Her heart wasn't prepared for this. She didn't need this especially after her talk with Rika. Slowly she broke free from his embrace and stepped away from him. She looked at him with a troubled look in her eyes.

She covered her face with her hands and started shaking in a fit of sobs.

Her resolution to move out and forget about her feelings for him crumbled to dust with just four words.

"Why are you doing this to me? I've... already decided on moving out... yet... and yet" She really can't believe how much effect he had on her. "You're unbelievable"

V reached out to her so he put her hands down but he hesitated. He knew that even her tear streaked face looks beautiful however he still didn't want to make her cry.

Of course, he should have known this would happen. V should have known nothing good comes out of him being selfish. This has also happened before with Rika. He wanted to be with her, to love and support her and he ended up with a girlfriend who wanted to achieve world peace by torturing people.

He sighed. V got a hold of both of her hands and pulled on them. She looked down in another attempt to hide her face.

He lifted her chin up. Her glassy eyes looked up to him. Tears were cascading down her cheeks nonstop. Even as he went and wipe them, they never cease to flow.

"[MC]... Can you tell me what I had to do? Just so you'd stop crying... It pains me to see you like this."

She removed his hand from her face.

"Jihyun ah... I'm tired. I don't think I would still be able to keep it up if I stayed here" She said in between sobs.

"Tired of what? If you'd just tell me... I'll make sure to do something about it... please. Tell me what to do so you'd stay"

He knows he's being an insufferable jerk for continuously asking her to stay even though she wanted to leave. He maybe repeating the same mistake of clinging to the one he loves until they're sick and tired of him. He had to smack himself because this must be his way of being selfish.

"There it is..." She said.

He saw her scoff and wipe her tears, only to be replaced by fresh new ones.

"This is exhausting. I'm so tired Jihyun ah..." She collapsed to her knees because she can't contain it anymore.

She's trying so hard to steel herself just so she won't reveal that she's in love with this angel in front of her. This angel who only sees her as part of his family that needed his protection.

He's been trying his best to keep RFA together, back when it was all in shambles. Now, he's trying to make her stay to keep her safe. And it's so frustrating because even though he meant it in a platonic way, she can't help but give another meaning to it. A version that will give her hope and would only crush her heart more.

"Can you tell me what it is?"

Fine. There's no way of putting it off anymore. She's leaving anyway so...

"I'm sick of pretending that I'm not falling for you!" She saw her knelt beside her. Shock apparent in his eyes.

"I can't let this feeling grow because you have Rika! You're soulmates and who am I to get in between of that?" She let out an undignified cry.

She feels angry suddenly. But not at Jihyun, never at him. She feels angry at herself for what she feels, because now, she's showing her worst side to the last person she wanted it to see.

"Why does it have to be you? Why can't it be Zen? He's the sweetest guy there is! Or Saeyoung? He had the power to make me laugh. Or Jumin... He had always been so kind..." She had launched a tirade. "Am I cursed or something? Why do I always have to fall for someone I cannot have? I hate it, Jihyun ah." She slightly pulled on her hair with all her frustrations.

Now that she had said all this, it overwhelmed her. It feels different when you say your emotions out loud.

V couldn't say anything. He was rooted to his spot, unable to speak. It might be a little hypocritical of him to say that he wasn't happy with what he heard. She loves him. SHE LOVES HIM.

Although this is not the time to celebrate, because as far as he is concerned, she's still leaving. She's moving out thinking that he didn't love her back and it hurts him.

He tried to reach out, to make her feel what his voice failed to convey.

He embraced her one more time. Her cries muffled in between them. He kissed the top of her head. His own tears fell on her hair.

"Jihyun ah... I'm sorry, I'm like this... I need to stay away... Maybe, maybe then I'd stop loving you like I do now. Please understand. I'm scared. I need to go away."

"Have you even asked what I need?" V said.

Her eyes widen at that so much that it halted her tears for a moment. She remembered her conversation with Rika just earlier. Somehow, it seemed like it happened so long ago.

'Ask him. Ask him who he needs.' the words of RFA's founder rang in her ears almost echoing in her head.

She wanted to ask, but she's scared that she'll hear Rika's name instead of hers. After all, Rika had always been the one in the hearts of the RFA members. She was just a puny replacement that got invited in the RFA to get them to Mint Eye.

She didn't know for how long she had to stay in Rika's shadow. She should stop herself from falling for someone who's heart beats for the same person she has replaced temporarily.

Once Rika is well, she would probably be useless and would have to go back to her original life. The first step to that is to move out.

"I'm sorry, V" Somehow, the single letter that came out of her lips felt so foreign. She didn't feel like crying anymore. After all, this would have happened sooner or later.

For the first time in forever, V didn't like being called by his alias. His arms dropped to his sides. His heart broke a million pieces. She stood, leaving him on the floor on his knees.

"[MC]... Please, I need you. Don't leave me" a plaintive sound made its way out of his throat.

"You're being too kind again, V. Please... stop telling me lies. It hurts more when you say it like that."

And she didn't believe him. Is that all he does? Hurt people that he loves? It ended before it even began. How careless can he get?

She wanted to believe him even though it would seem that she'd be only fooling herself. He had answered the question that remained hidden under her tongue. The question that she was so afraid to ask, but right now, with all the bitter feelings in her chest, she cannot help but think that it was a blatant lie. Somehow, she kept hearing her own voice in the corner of her mind screaming at her:

"The Jihyun you've come to know would never lie! He promised! No more lies! Listen to your heart for once! Gods damn it!"

She tried to dismiss it. It would be better if she leave. It's for the best. Taking her apron off, she grabbed her phone and left.

He collapsed haphazardly on the floor and stared aimlessly at the ceiling.

"I was the sun that blinded you and led you away from the moon that will light your darkest nights" Rika had once told him this in his dream.

"So this is what you meant" He felt like chuckling miserably to himself.

He had made an angel cry her heart out. Apparently, this is why the gods hate him.

He can't look for her on his own since she'll just probably run away and ignore his pleas once she sees him. Fortunately, he knew one person who can do it. He sluggishly sat up and groped around the table where he remembered he last placed his phone.

"Luciel, can you come over? Something happened."

“What did you do this time, stupid?” It was almost the same voice pitch that he always hear when he calls, only he’s sure this wasn’t Luciel on the other side of the phone.

 

“Saeran?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is... And another cliffhanger nonetheless! Pleasr don't murder me in my sleep!!!!
> 
> I just wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to read the scratch/deleted scenes of Aveuglé par le Soleil. They're just snippets of non sense things I wrote when I had a writers block.
> 
> If you're interested, I can post them as a special chapter.
> 
> Again,
> 
> I love all of you for reading this and bearing with a slapdash writer like me~ 
> 
> Love y'all
> 
> Capt. Mori


	8. Have you seen this girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You had the chance to tell her... so, why didn't you?" 
> 
> Apparently, the younger twin had taken the phone from his brother. His tone was harsher than Luciel's but it seems to only speak the truth. 
> 
> "Was it Rika?"
> 
> The question shook every fiber of his being. After all this time, Rika was still his sun, his ever-shining sun. He might have harbored feelings for [MC] but the lingering effect Rika had on him was still there.
> 
> "What if she told you, you're now free to love someone else, would you tell [MC]?" Another question from Saeran got him wondering.
> 
> Would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry this took longer to churn out. I've been busy with work and my head got stuck in the gutter. I don't even know if this is good enough for you but here it is anyways.
> 
> Savage and Tsundere Saeran people! I don't know what else to write so we can cheer MC up!
> 
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 8

Have you seen this girl?

[Third Person POV]

"What do you mean [MC] left?" Saeyoung asked frantically at the end of the line.

"She just left Luciel. We... we had a fight." V answered. He had no strength to explain what happened.

"What you finally realized that you had feelings for each other and drove her away? Please tell me you at least told her how you feel." 

V was stunned. How did Luciel know? Has he been watching? He seriously need to get him to understand the word privacy. Somewhere in the background he heard a:

"He didn't do anything Hyung... that's why he's stupid."

"Shhh, Saeran, you don't know that. Well?"

"She left because she didn't believe me when I told her I need her." He said. He had to fight the urge to shed tears once more.

"I told you so..." He heard Saeran said, a lot closer now.

"Can you please find her? Make sure she's safe?"

"I will. She's gonna be fine." Saeyoung said in all seriousness. "So, you didn't tell her you love her... You two are hopeless."

"How do you even know this Luciel? Were you watching?"

"I didn't have to watch. I just know. All of us came to love [MC] at some point in all the mess we're in. Zen definitely has a crush on her. Yoosung does too, he just didn't know. And Jaehee, they're partners, she wouldn't have quitted Jumin's company if it wasn't for [MC]. You probably know about how Jumin wanted to marry her."

"How about you Luciel?" 

"I love her too. She's one of the most important people in my life, now. She helped me find and save Saeran. Even though, I've done nothing but hurt her. She's always been there. I treasure her so much so I want her to be happy."

V was taken aback. As much as Jumin was stoic, Luciel was the second one to mostly hide his feelings through pranks and all the weirdness that comes with it. For him to openly say he loves someone, was a big deal.

"What's holding you back?" Saeran's voice seemed to ring in his ears.

What indeed? Was something still holding him back? There's no denying that he has already fallen in love with the new member of the RFA. Who can deny how she's such a wonderful person inside out?

"You had the chance to tell her... so, why didn't you?" 

Apparently, the younger twin had taken the phone from his brother. His tone was harsher than Luciel's but it seems to only speak the truth. 

"Was it Rika?"

The question shook every fiber of his being. After all this time, Rika was still his sun, his ever-shining sun. He might have harbored feelings for [MC] but the lingering effect Rika had on him was still there.

"What if she told you, you're now free to love someone else, would you tell [MC]?" Another question from Saeran got him wondering.

Would he?

"You can't even answer me. This is what makes you so annoying" Saeran said with so much venom V can almost taste it "You're being so considerate and kind to people, you didn't know you're already hurting them in the process. Didn't you know, being indecisive only prolongs her agony. Set her free."

Without any other word, Saeran hung up on the teal haired man.

He hates V. Well, he amended, not specifically V. Saeran hates people like him and Rika to an extent. People who are so hellbent on treating others with sugary sweet kindness, they make him want to puke. They all treated him like that because they needed something done or they wanted to feel good about themselves. Somehow, he sees V like that.

[MC] was a different story. She had been dragged into the spiral of pain and suffering because of him. He had deceived her into going to Rika's bomb infused apartment, threatened to activate the bomb with her inside it, imprisoned her with his brother, and almost killed her with a gunshot. 

Yet, when he looks at her everytime she visits, he cannot see a person who's kind and selfless. He sees a human being, who gets angry when he doesn't eat; who cries everytime he tries to harm himself; who smiles while arranging flowers at his bedside; who, after all the mistakes he did and danger he had brought her, remained by his side even when the corporate heir with a giant stick up his butt told her not to.

She had brought him back to his idiot brother. She had given him a patchwork yet whole family to start over with. 

So when Saeyoung stood to grab his oversized windbreaker, Saeran decided to come with him. As the GPS bluntly beeped to tell them her location, they found her sitting on a park bench, hunched over, under a lamp post trying hard to control the sobbing fit that was shaking her small frame.

"Found you." Saeyoung said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Saeyoung!" She almost leapt from her seat to embrace his brother. Saeran can see how her nose was so red from crying and the cold. It was a chilly evening after all.

What Saeran didn't expect was him being pulled in the hug by his brother. His chest is now pressed on [MC]'s back. He reluctantly smoothed the crease on her sleeve.

"I've done something really terrible to Jihyun... Saeyoung ah" Amidst all the tears, she managed to say. "He's been enduring everything all this time. He's been nothing but kind to me and I can't help- I didn't mean to fall in love with him. Now, I've given him another thing to worry about... I'm sorry..."

Saeran had never seen someone shed so much tears. Somehow, he feared she will be dehydrated after this. Stupid V, if only he told her. 

"Stop. You're looking more and more awful as you keep on crying." Saeran had finally said.

Saeyoung looked at him as if he was crazy. He had suddenly recalled what he had read in a book that calling girls awful is a big no-no. Oh well, he had said it already, no turning back.

"Are you- are you trying to cheer me up, Saerannie?" She slowly peeled her face off Saeyoung's chest and looked at him.

"No. And don't call me 'Saerannie', that's weird."

Through her teary-eyed facade, he saw a foreboding smile, like she always does when he corrects the nickname she had given him. 

She slowly peeled herself off Saeyoung. Saeran tried to appear as if this was a trivial matter and V and [MC] are just making a big fuss about it. In reality, it really is a petty fight but she was hurt and Saeran's not gonna trample on her feelings all over again just because that stupid excuse of a man named V failed to tell her how he feels.

"Thank you Saerannie, Saeyoung ah" She held both of their hands.

"Gaah. You're hands are cold. How long have you been out here?" Saeran had asked upon making contact with her cold palms.

"I don't know... about an hour? I'm sorry, Saerannie."

"Don't be sorry for being hurt. Come on, we're going home." He pulled on her.

"NO! I don't think I can face Jihyun right now, after what I did" She almost pulled her hand all the way back but Saeran hold on to her firmly.

He didn't like being touched or touching people, but this is [MC]. Touching her doesn't induce panic in him, it calms him especially when she ruffles his hair. But of course, he had to act like he didn't like it or that it comforts him. He wanted his touch be like that too, at least to her.

"I'm not bringing you to that idiot. We'll go to Saeyoung's bunker... Our home." He said.

He saw Saeyoung held onto her other hand and smiled widely.

"Also! Meowy is there! She'll be able to comfort you!"

"Meowy's still active?"

"Of course! She exists for times like this!" Saeyoung said almost too enthusiastically. "I'll even give you half of my Honey Buddha Chips stash! So smile now for me? Okay?"

She gave a pained smile.

"That's a start!"

Saeran noticed her staring at their hand holding hers. 

"Is this your way of comforting me?"

"No" He mumbled and looked away. 

Saeyoung laughed boisterously as he watched the exchange. Saeran gave her a sideward glance. It seemed like she didn't hear his answer because she still looking up at him waiting for one. He sighed.

"Is it working?" He said.

New tears sprang from her eyes but somehow, Saeran understood that it wasn't due to her heartache. It was because of something pleasant that he and his brother caused. Whatever it is, he will never know, because he had never imagined in the 23 years of his existence that he'll name can be in the same sentence as the word pleasant.

They started walking to where Saeyoung's car was parked. Keeping each of her hands in theirs.

"What would I do without you two?"

"Maybe nothing... Then you'll freeze to death on a park bench" Saeran said bluntly. 

"Saeran! Can you stop saying morbid things?" Saeyoung whined.

"Then again, a person as warm as you can never freeze to death" Saeran thought.

He almost let go of her hand because she suddenly stopped walking. He turned to complain only to see her eyes wide. Her lashes sparkling with undried tears under the moonlight.

"Ohoho~ what's this brother? Who knew you could say such sweet things?" His brother grinned evilly.

Did he say that outloud? He wasn't supposed to.

"Saerannie!" She ran over to him and gave him a big hug. 

"What! Oi! Let go!!" He protested.

His brother seems to find his discomfort enjoyable and decided to jump in the embrace and trapped him between [MC] and him.

"Let go idiot brother!!! [MC]!"

"No!! More hugs!" Saeyoung screamed.

Saeran just sighed. No use in protesting or trying to escape. He rolled his eyes.

He let them hug him for another ten seconds until he exasperatedly tried to get them to let go.

"Enough of this. Let's go home" 

It wasn't as uncomfortable as he claimed. After all, the genuine smile [MC] gave him was enough to put his mind at ease. She's gonna be fine.


	9. Chapter Scratch Dump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! These are the cut parts I was talking about. I'm gonna put them here just because hahahaha. I was just thinking what would I have written if I continued these parts~ I also wanted to put a Cursing!Saeran.
> 
> Sorry that you have to put up with a trash writer like me~
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate all the comments and kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> Love lots,
> 
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 4 Hospital scene

[V's POV]  
V noticed how clammy her hands today were. They were sitting in the prep room on the day of his cornea transplant.

"Can you remind me who's getting the surgery today?"

"You"

"You don't have be so nervous then. I'll be fine"

"I just hope it goes well." She said her grip on his hand getting tighter. He can tell how worried she is.

"It will" He said confidently "After all, there's an angel guiding over me now."

He felt her stiffen. Did he say it out loud? He wasn't supposed to, but oh well... he meant it anyway.  
She sighed.

"It sometimes surprises me how straightforward you can be. When before, I viewed you to be the most secretive person in the RFA"

"I do have a lot of secrets before. Now that everything's been out in the open, what is there to hide?"

"Point taken."

Their conversation went to a halt with Jumin entering the prep room with the ophthalmologist.

"Are you ready, Mr. Kim?" The doctor said.

"I am. Jumin ah" He called his best friend. "Give me your hand."

"Is there a particular reason why you need it?" Jumin asked a little skeptical.

"Just give it to me. I won't do anything bad."

"Here you go."

As it always has been, Jumin's hand was cool and dry almost describing it's owner who has a cool persona and dry sense of humor.

V placed the CEO's hand atop hers.

He doesn't need to see to know that Jumin had fallen for [MC]. It must have been that time when Jumin was almost married off to the student of Chairman Han's girlfriend. She had comforted Jumin and helped him understand his emotions.

Surely, she's someone to help Jumin be more human. And V gladly supports that.

"Please hold her hand for me while I'm in the operating room. Don't let go, got it? "

"Jihyun ah. I can't inconvenience Jumin like that." She said. "I'll be fine"

"You're not an inconvenience in any way, [MC]. It's my off today anyway. Unless, this causes you discomfort" Jumin must be pertaining to their interlinked hands.

"A little."

"I understand. You do remember that I am willing to wait no matter how long until you love me back, right?"

V, somehow cannot believe his ears. When did that happen? It strayed a little too far on his vision of Jumin being in love. He guessed Jumin didn't need a fairy god father after all.

"Of course." [MC]'s reply was curt. It must have been a little awkward for her.

"We're gonna have a long talk after my surgery, Jumin ah" V said and settled on the wheelchair the nurse asked him to sit on.

He heard Jumin laugh silently.

"I thought you already knew."

V just shrugged.

On his way to the operating room, he cannot help but ponder on how can Jumin tolerate that [MC] was living with him.

With this he came up with two possible reasons, her safety and well being was his top priority and seeing that V is the best solution for it, he let it be.

××××××××××××||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||×××××××××××××

Chapter 5 Namsan Tour Scene

[MC's POV]

"See? And since you're here. How about we go on a Namsan tour?"

"Namsan Tour?" Jumin tilted his head. He really is the definition of gap moe.

"Yeah~ We'll eat commoner food, do commoner things. And oh! We can place padlocks on the Namsan Tower for the success of RFA!"

"I don't understand, the success of RFA does not depend on hanging padlock wherever it may be" Jumin said.

She almost rolled her eyes. Although she willed herself not to. Jumin Han had always been a man of theory, practicality and science. She cannot expect him to understand superstitions that ordinary people follow.

"Mah~ Jumin. You really don't have a single drop of romance in your body, do you?" Jihyun answered playfully insulting his best friend. "How about we let [MC] lead from here on out?"

"Agreed."

She led both man through the attractions of the park. 

There were a lot of things Jumin was curious about, she can tell Jihyun was almost the same but is refraining himself from asking.

As they waded through the foreigners and different touristslike themselves, she found herself getting hungry.

"Can we have that donut you once told me about?"

Her eyes widened. He remembered that? 

Saeyoung and Yoosung had been teasing him before about not knowing what the treat was. She has promised to introduce him to the commoner food once they can see her. Maybe today's the day to fulfill that promise.

"Then let's go get donuts!" she smiled.

"Seeing as I'm the one requesting this, here. Use my credit card"

She can almost hear a *Shiiiing* as Jumin took his gold card, it's almost as if he was unsheathing a very dangerous bladed weapon. However, it's not because of the cold glint of the card that made her reluctant to use it.

"It's okay! I can pay for it! I have a few change anyway"

"Change?" Both Jihyun and Jumin asked.

She forgot. She's talking to two people who are rich since the day they were born. They probably haven't held a change in their entire lives.

"You know, smaller bills to buy cheaper things with. As you can see the food stands here are run by smaller businessmen, they don't accept gold cards."

×××××××××××××||||||||||||||||||||||||||||××××××××××××

Chapter 8 Driving with Saeyoung scene

[Saeran's POV]

"Saeran, please put your seatbelts on" 

"Seatbelts?" Saeran asked, he was at the shotgun of Saeyoungs car. They just found [MC]'s location and it wasn't anywhere nearby their house.

"I wanna get to [MC] as quickly as I can." His brother said seriously, strapping himself onto his 'baby'.

Saeran knew she's smart enough not get involved into dangerous things, so he can't understand why his brother was so uppity in finding her. Then again, she got looped into going to an apartment because she wanted to 'help' him so he put his seatbeltS on.

Saeran had to grip the handle above him with both hands, if he didn't he would have been carried away by the wind with how fast Saeyoung was driving.

They passed two tolls and probably broke a speed gun somewhere.

"Fuuuuuck!! Remind me to never let you drive ever again!!!" He screamed. 

"I can't hear you!!!"

"I said!! I'm driving later!!! Asswipe!!!"

"That's rude Saeran!!"

"I don't care!"

Saeran heard a faint siren somewhere behind them. Great. Now they're being followed by the police.

"Saeyoung!! The traffic police are after us!!"

"Don't worry!!! They won't be able to follow us anymore"

He saw his brother step on the gas. 

"Oh shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can only imagine Saeran's misery. I think Saeyoung also did a drifting stunt trying to imitate Fujiwara Takumi! Hahaha
> 
> Love lots!
> 
> Capt. Mori


	10. Holding onto silly things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of them had been victims of Rika’s state of mind. He had been a prisoner of her lies and ideals. He sees that now. And he's not gonna stand there and watch as [MC] gets hurt further just because of a shadow that shouldn't be there anymore.
> 
> V, sure knows it too. They need to move on. The only thing that can make that happen is if the teal haired idiot acts on his feelings for [MC].
> 
> Great. Now he’s being a fairy god father too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I love all of your comments! They make me so happy~ And tada!! Chapter 9 for all you lovely readers!
> 
> Let's get an Overprotective!Saeran in shall we? Hahaha
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Love y'all
> 
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 9

Holding on to silly things

[Third Person POV]

"JIHYUN AH!" 

Saeyoung and Saeran heard a shrill scream. It was 1:56 am and they were still up due to the toys they need to finish for Saeyoung's toy shop.

The twins immediately put down their mugs and rushed to the guest room. They found [MC] quivering and crying at the corner of the bed.

"[MC], what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Saeyoung hurriedly approached her and sat on the bed.

"Saeyoung ah... Is Jihyun alright? He got shot and I didn't- Saeyoung please tell me he's fine" She said in hysterics.

Saeran saw her reach out to his brother in a desperate attempt to have something to hold on to.

"What are you saying? He's fine... He's at home right now. Probably wallowing but fine... physically if that's what you're worried about."

"But- I saw him! He was bloody and his hands.. are cold"

"[MC]! You were having a nightmare. You're the one who got shot instead of him. You're alive. You saved him. We're all fine" Saeyoung tried to explain.

She seems to still be asleep and is now mixing her dream with reality.

"[MC]" Saeran finally said slowly, cautiously if he’s being honest, walking to the bed.

He didn't want to see her like this. It's pathetic. And it's all because of V. Somehow, even without the drugs or the whispered words from the Saviour, he's starting to hate V.

"Saeran" He heard his name whispered in her raw voice. It kind of irritated him that it's not the usual 'Saerannie'.

"Aren’t you supposed to be angry at me?" He said and looked down on her.

"Angry? No!" She shook her head strongly. 

He already knew she wasn’t angry, at him or at Rika but he had to wake her up. 

"Even if I'm the one who shot your beloved Jihyun?"

"That's not your fault at all!"

"What are you doing Saeran?" Saeyoung looked at him frustrated.

He knew why, he's making the situation worse than it already is.

"Even if I'm the one who shot you?" He said coldly.

He's not one to comfort people by patting them on the head or enveloping them in a tight embrace but he knows about false memories and nightmares. Saeran didn't want [MC] to experience that. He'll stop it. Even if it means he'll be the bad guy again.

For the first time after rushing to her room, [MC] looked up. It seems that she has woken up. For real this time.

"Please don't think that's your fault. I chose that" She said weakly. “Saerannie… I’m sorry you have to see me like this” She raised her hand and reached out to him. 

He held her hand. As gently as he could, she looked like she'd break anytime. He almost hit himself at the thought. She’s a strong woman. So strong she’s not afraid to shed tears.

"Do you want coffee? It's not as if you'll be able to sleep after your nightmare." He sat on the edge of the bed, opposite of his brother

"You're shaking" She said evidently ignoring his offer of coffee.

He just noticed. Yes, he was.

"You're now holding the hand that pulled the trigger that almost killed you.”

“Yet, I’m still holding it” 

“Because you’re a weird girl” He said.

“I must be”

Saeyoung must be feeling left out for he suddenly embraced the two of them.

“Stop!! You’re having a moment without me! And I’m right in front of you!”

“You’re such an attention whore”

“I am! So what??”

Saeran would be lying if he said that he didn’t understand. They have both been living in the shadows. There are still parts of them that wanted to be noticed from time to time. And his brother, being the obnoxious troll that he is, has his own way of getting attention.

"We sure are hugging a lot today." He said.

"Hugs are good for the soul" She said.

"Tch."

Saeran didn't want to admit but yes, they indeed are.

“So, Coffee?”

“Yes, coffee”

Saeran was in awe. How can someone who just drank a mug of the caffeinated beverage fall asleep right after? Apparently, [MC] has developed immunity to coffee and became drowsy after having Meowy by her side.

“You really should give her that cat” Saeran said to his brother.

“That was actually the plan. I wanted to give Meowy to her after we got you but then you know..."

“I know… Shit happened”

Saeran looked at her once more. She may be sleeping peacefully right now but she’s still hurting inside. He may not know how it feels to love someone romantically, but he knows how to solve this. He decided he needed to do something about it.

He was already putting his shoes on when Saeyoung went to him.

“You’re not allowed to hurt V, okay?” His brother said.

“How do you even know that?” Saeran said exasperatedly. It gets annoying sometimes when Saeyoung just know what he's about to do.

“I don’t need to be your twin brother to know.” He smirked at him. “No hurting V… much” He probably knew that Saeran would at least want to punch V in the face once. 

“Fine” He rolled his eyes and proceeded tying his shoelaces.

Saeyoung threw him the car keys that he efficiently caught.

As he drove, he can feel the flash drive in his pocket get heavier. It contained [MC] and Rika’s conversation earlier that he not-so-legally obtained.

She had mentioned it before she went to bed. He needs to show it to V so that he’ll stop dragging his feet and man up.

All of them had been victims of Rika’s state of mind. He had been a prisoner of her lies and ideals. He sees that now. And he's not gonna stand there and watch as [MC] gets hurt further just because of a shadow that shouldn't be there anymore.

V, sure knows it too. They need to move on. The only thing that can make that happen is if the teal haired idiot acts on his feelings for [MC].

Great. Now he’s being a fairy god father too. 

It's already 3 something AM when he got to V's flat, but he somehow knew that he's awake. Who can fall asleep when your thoughts are spinning like a fucking vortex and your heart aching because you did something incredibly stupid?

He rang the doorbell haphazardly.

The door opened almost immediately. 

"[MC]?"

He almost laughed when he saw V's face fell into utter disappointment upon seeing him. He also felt pissed off. He's here to help the airhead, he can at least be a little grateful to him.

"You look awful" He jabbed at him. No point in being careful with his words.

"I know" V sighed. "Do you want to go inside?" 

There it is, his annoying kindness that seemed so unreal to Saeran. 

"No thanks. I'm just here to punch you anyway." He said bluntly. 

"Is that so? Get on with it then"

V turned his cheek probably waiting for the hit.

"HOWEVER... [MC] will probably get mad if I ever so touched the tips of your hair. And I don't want that. No matter how much I want to smash your face in."

Saeran shoved the flash drive on V's chest with much force than needed. It made V cough slightly.

"What's this?"

"Just something to get your head out of the clouds." He deadpanned. Saeran turned around preparing to leave.

"Thank you, Saeran."

"Just to be clear. I'm only doing this for [MC]. And I hate you. Drugged or not" He probably squinted at him. 

"Still... thank you." V said as he watched Saeran left.

He saw that murderous glare. It didn't faze him. After all, he deserved it.

He didn't know what was in the flash drive. Something to get his head out of the clouds? He assumed that should be a good thing.

V immediately brought his laptop to life. If Saeran deemed this to be important enough to swallow his hate for V just to give him this, it must be really substantial.

There was only one video file in the flash drive. He clicked on it and he immediately saw a face of an unfamiliar person. In a smaller box on his lower right was [MC] looking anxious and fiddling with her fingers.

"You must be Miss [MC]. Rika had wanted to talk to you for some time now. I'll go call her now." The stranger said in straight English

"Yes, please. Thank you." [MC] answered without missing a beat in the foreign tongue as well.

A few moments later, V saw Rika sat in front of the camera. Her golden hair scattered softly on her shoulders wrapped in a blue shawl.

"H-hello?" Her soft voice echoed in his ears. It was Rika's voice not the Saviour's. He was so glad he had to choke back his tears.

"Hi, Rika. How have you been? It must have been really cold up there."

She saw Rika nod timidly. Then she tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"It's nice... to finally see you [MC]." Rika said.

V saw the shock in [MC]'s face.

"You know my name..." She said sounding a little pleased. 

"Of course. I remember a while back when Jihyun had mentioned your name. Pleading to not involve you anymore. But I guess we're already in it to deep, weren't we?"

"Indeed we were. How's your stay there, any other problems? Beside the cold weather of course."

"It's nice here. Everyone... had been treating me well. Even as I told them the things that I did, they are all so nice."

"I'm glad to hear that. Jihyun would really be glad to hear that you're doing fine." He can hear the mirth in her voice.

There's no trace of anger or fear in [MC]'s voice. She truly is an angel.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for the things that I did." Rika said. Her voice breaking ever so slightly. "Please take care of the RFA for me. Please take care of Jihyun. He deserves someone like you. Someone like the moon that'll be there in his darkest hours."

"Please don't say that Rika. Jihyun still loves you. Your soulmates after all."

"I'm not really sure about that. After all the things I did. Pushing him to far to his breaking point. I probably broke him. He needs someone who can fix him now. I think only you can do that."

V felt tears ran down his cheeks, he's been crying all day. He's kind of surprised he still had tears to shed.

"He's been very sad ever since we sent you here, Rika. He needs you." He can hear the sadness in [MC]'s voice.

"Ask him. Ask him who he needs." Rika stared directly at the camera. He can almost see the confident Rika that he adored before but then his eyes drifted to the smaller box.

[MC] smiled glumly.

"I'm getting tired. Can we talk again sometime?"

"Of course Rika. Anytime."

After she gave a curt wave, the screen turned black and neon green algorithms started filling his monitor.

Messages in thought bubbles appeared that said:

"If this doesn't clear your head. I don't know what will."

"Stop being indecisive. You're only prolonging her agony."

"There are only two things to choose from."

"Keep her"

"Or set her free."

"-Saeran"

"PS: I still hate you."

V rubbed his face in his palms in exasperation. What had he been doing all this time?

He'd been holding himself back subconsciously, apparently thinking that he was not worthy for someone like [MC]. That maybe, Jumin would be better for her. 

However, that's not what he wants. 

He wanted to be with her, hold her hand when she reads, hear her sing when she cooks, play with her hair and stare in those beautiful eyes of hers.

It breaks his heart that he had passed up the chance of telling her how much she means to him just because he was still stuck in the past. Afraid to move forward from the tight grip his former love has on him.

No, that's wrong. He was the one clinging to his memories of Rika, his sun, all the while having the moon pull his tides, changing his life every passing day.

 

Would she listen to him when he told her he loves her?

V shook his head. He’ll make her listen and believe him. He didn’t want to live his life knowing he hurt someone so precious when clearly he could have done something about it.

He wanted to see her smile at him again.

V just hopes it wasn’t after a goodbye.


	11. The things I cannot say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't bad enough, this has also happened before with Rika. V knew Jumin also loved her but didn't make any move because they were already together when he introduced Rika to Jumin. 
> 
> Would that happen again? V doesn't think so. Jumin is now an emotionally aware person. The last time they talked he was determined he can convince [MC] to marry him.
> 
> V cannot help but feel guilty. Everything that he'll say will only be an excuse. He does not regret anything though, for he chose [MC]. And he wanted to be happy with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... I'm really sorry about this. I can't even begin on how to explain what the eff happened to me. I just, I'm not satisfied with what I'm writing so it kinda took long. I'm not even sure if I'm satisfied with this one.
> 
> It's been a month since I last posted a chapter of Aveugle. Forgive me! 
> 
> There should at least be 2 chapters left. The final chapter and an Epilogue if you can call it that.
> 
> Again sorry for waiting so long and I love all of you for bearing with me. I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Love lots,
> 
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 10

The things I cannot say

  
[V's POV]

V breathed heavily trying to calm his about-to-explode heart. Saying he's nervous was an understatement. He's terrified.

He had spent the witching hours trying to figure out what to say to [MC] once they see each other. Dark bags formed under his eyes, making him look downright miserable. That's fine, because he is.

Last night was probably one of the longest nights of his life.

Given that, at least the twins had given him the chance to talk to [MC] today. They seem a little adamant in letting her see him. At the same time, they knew V and [MC] are the only ones who can fix this.

He now knows they care for her deeply and if the rest of the RFA knew what he did- or rather, what he did not do- they'll disown him this time around.

He anxiously sipped his tea. It's been a solid 15 minutes since their agreed time. What if she didn't want to see him anymore? Would that mean his last memory of her was that of her crying face? V didn't want that. Anything but that.

V felt his world slowly turning grey. Every passing second sucked the hues and as the seconds turned to minutes everything was almost back to when he was blind.

He was helpless.

"V"

He felt a tap on his shoulder. It was light as a feather, but he knew that touch.

V immediately turned. When their eyes met, the whole cafe burst in colors. Like her very presence breathed life to every object around him. He cannot help it. His colorful surroundings suddenly got covered by a watery wall.

"You're here. you're really here." He stood and caressed her face.

Oh gods, how missed running his thumb on her cheeks.

"Jihyun ah... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She said. "I shouldn't have told you that... I only added to your problems..." Her voice breaking into whimpers as her own tears cascade down her cheeks.

"Sshh, [MC]..." He cradled her face.

It had only been hours since they had last seen each other, but he felt like it had been an eternity. He missed staring into the pools of gold that were her eyes.

"I love you... I love you... Please believe me... I love you..."

He said it. The three words that he failed to say that night.

Again. So that she may never forget.

Again and again so she may finally believe that it's true.

"I love you, please forgive me. I'm a coward for not telling you" He cried. "I'm being really selfish now. I'm not letting you go. Not when I know you love me" He stopped. "Right?" He finished lamely.

He stared at her, waiting for her answer. They were both crying and the whole cafe must have been watching the whole time but he couldn't care less.

She gave him a teary smile.

“Right” She gave him a tight hug. He returned it with as much passion.

He never wanted this to end.

“I don’t think even the million insults from Saerannie would stop me from loving you.”

Relief washed over him. A giant thorn was pulled out from his throat, somehow he didn’t bleed to death like he was expecting.

"But" She looked down and let her arm slid off his nape. "What about Rika? You still love her, don't you?"

"You don't need to worry about Rika. After all, even she said that I need someone like you."

"How- The twins showed you?" she stuttered. She must have realized that the twins are the only ones who knew their current predicament.

"Nope, just Saeran... He shoved it to my chest and told me he hates me."

"I guess I have to treat him to ice cream for what he did then."

"I am grateful as well. However, there's one person I'm worried about." He said solemnly.

She looked at him, puzzled. However, he decided not to tell her. Not now at least.

Jumin. No doubt Jumin would feel betrayed. He entrusted [MC] to V to make sure she's safe, not fall in love with her, knowing Jumin is flat out smitten with the party coordinator.

If it wasn't bad enough, this has also happened before with Rika. V knew Jumin also loved her but didn't make any move because they were already together when he introduced Rika to Jumin.

Would that happen again? V doesn't think so. Jumin is now an emotionally aware person. The last time they talked he was determined he can convince [MC] to marry him.

V cannot help but feel guilty. Everything that he'll say will only be an excuse. He does not regret anything though, for he chose [MC]. And he wanted to be happy with her.

That's what he's gonna do.

"Let's walk?" He offered and held her hand.

They spent the day together as if nothing happened. No, that's not entirely true. Their initial closeness was there but they were surely more intimate.

V can now stare at her beauty without worrying she might think of him weird. He can touch her face, run his fingers on her cheeks and watch as she leans in with her eyes fluttering shut.

He can see how her long lashes fan over her cheeks without reprimanding himself that his technically being creepy.

He felt an overwhelming joy in his chest. It was almost painful.

"This is really bad [MC]" He murmured.

"What is?"

"I'm so happy right now, I fear that I'm still at home sleeping and dreaming about this."

"Do you want me to pinch you, just to check?" She grinned

"I'd rather you kiss me instead"

Her eyes widen at that, cheeks blooming pink. V wondered if he had become too straightforward.

She looked down and held her index finger up.

"J-just one kiss, though" Her face had a darker shade that will rival Luciel's hair if ever compared.

"In fairytales, all it takes is one kiss to wake the princess. Although I wish I'd never wake up if you were to kiss me, princess." She blushed even more.

Could this also be her reaction if he ever retorted that night and called her Mrs. Kim? He would surely love to see that but it would be on a later date.

Her dainty hand trailed over his jaw, he can't help but smile at the touch. She cradled his face with a touch so gentle. Gods, she's so adorable. She tiptoed slightly just so she can reach his face.

Though her face was almost beet red, she leaned eagerly and planted a kiss on the corner of his lips.

"I think you missed" He said a little teasing, understanding the mistake seeing as to how nervous she was.

"No, I didn't." Her voice turned a little pouty, like a child denying she had done something wrong. "I did it on purpose."

"And why is that?"

Shame, he was really looking forward to it too.

"I don't think I'd be able to kiss you without turning into a mumbling pile of goo... or a crazed love struck school girl, whichever comes first."

It's now his time to blush. Did he really have that effect on her? Up until now, even as they interact intimately with each other, V still can't wrap his mind around the fact that this beautiful creation of the Gods had fallen in love with him.

"Why are you so, so beautiful? My heart won't be able to take it if you're this cute everyday" He mused out loud.

"I'm not cute, Jihyun ah." she protested lightly.

It made him smile. After all, it's their banter thing that he liked most. Something that he didn't get to do much with the members of the RFA with an exception of Jumin.

Right, Jumin. They still need to talk to him.

"Is there anyhting else you wanted to do?"

"As much as I'd love to go home and curl up on the couch with you... We need to talk to Jumin"

"Oh..." She looked down.

It seems like she already knew why.

"Come on. The sooner we tell him the better." She said.

Of course. There's nothing to be afraid of, as long as she's with him he can take anything. Even the wrath of his best friend.

"I'll go call him" V said.

Jumin's schedule is hectic, being the chairman to be of a huge company, his time should be spent efficiently.

"I'll go call the twins, they must be worried."

She turned around when her call was answered almost immediately. Luciel and Saeran must have been really agitated not knowing.

V knows not to make her cry anymore. Not only will Saeran kill him (for real and intended this time) but because he didn't want to look at her sad eyes brimming with tears. He made a promise himself that if ever she were to cry because of him, it would be due to happiness.

His call finally connected.

"Jumin ah" He said.

"V, you called. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing big, but we need to talk."

"Alright. It's almost time for dinner anyway. I'll meet you at my house. I'll tell Assistant Moon to alert the security and let you in."

"Thanks. We'll see you in a bit."

"Please be careful on you way here. See you"

 

He truned off his phone and looked at [MC]. She was also looking at him with her phone still in her ears. She smiled widely and fidled with the device a little and held it in between them.

"Saerannie... Thank you"

"I didn't do anything special." Saeran's voice resounded from the device. She must have turned the loud speaker on.

"I just wanted you to be happy."

V was taken aback. Is this really Saeran?

"And I am. Shall we go get ice cream tomorrow?"

"Ice cream sounds good."

"See you Saerannie~"

"Yeah."

After she ended the call, he reached out to kiss her forehead.

"We're so lucky to have met you in our lives. We love you so much [MC]. I love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm really sorry for posting this so late >_<. Please comment and tell me how I did with this one~
> 
> Thank you!!


	12. If I can't have you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was strong and independent yet kind and caring to the members of RFA. He had never disobeyed his father even though he hates his womanizing habits.
> 
> When she started to get to know all of them, she had always been fond of Jumin. 
> 
> And now, they were about to break his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.... Here comes the feels train. Or the angst train? I had to think this through, I'm not really sure how Jumin would react to Jihyun dating MC but here it is!
> 
> You must be tired of reafing this again and again but thank you! Thank you for reading this fic!! I love you all!!
> 
>  
> 
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 11  
  
If I can't have you.   
  
[MC's POV]   
  
They entered the penthouse with Assistant Moon leading them to the living room.   
  
"Mr. Han was just in his study signing some papers, he will be with you soon." The new assistant bowed politely.   
  
[MC] looked at Jihyun. He looked somewhat uneasy. The situation was nerve wracking even for her. She can't imagine what he must be feeling right now.   
  
Her hand covered his.   
  
"It will be fine." she said.   
  
"I know" He smiled wryly. "You're here with me after all."   
  
Her heart melted. This man is too good to be true, too pure for the world. He laced their fingers together like he always did almost as if getting courage from her.   
  
"V, [MC]"   
  
They stood at the same time when they heard Jumin. His eyes immediately darted at their intertwined fingers.   
  
"I'm figuring you wanted to talk privately, Jihyun." Jumin said his examining both of them with critical eyes.   
  
She froze. This was the first time she ever heard Jumin call Jihyun by his real name. It had always been 'V' even as they talk about the serious matters of the RFA.   
  
"Let's talk in my study." The corporate heir turned around and entered the room he just went out of.   
  
They looked at each other and nodded. Of all the members of the RFA, Jumin needed to know.   
  
Jihyun kissed her hand.   
  
"I'll be back in a while"   
  
She sat on the couch once more, this time with restless energy from nerves. What would Jumin say?   
  
She knew that Jumin has feelings for her. Back when he was about to be married off to Sarah Choi, and kissed her. She stayed for the night in this penthouse because he can't leave him alone.   
  
Jumin, no matter how smart he is, was new to engaging with his feelings. Honestly, she worried about him a lot. From getting an order to marry someone you haven't even met to losing his precious cat, she had really wanted to take care of Jumin.   
  
He was strong and independent yet kind and caring to the members of RFA. He had never disobeyed his father even though he hates his womanizing habits.   
  
When she started to get to know all of them, she had always been fond of Jumin.   
  
And now, they were about to break his heart.   
  
Her head turned sharply when she heard a loud thud coming from the study.   
  
Before she knew it she was already halfway to the door but Jihyun came out before she even reached it.   
  
He looked at her dejectedly and went ahead to embrace her tightly.   
  
"[MC]" He said weakly.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"   
  
"I'll talk to him. He usually listens to me."   
  
"But-"   
  
"I know how important Jumin is to you. And this hurts you both. I don't want that. Please?"   
  
"Alright"   
  
She breathed out and slowly opened the door.   
  
"Jihyun... I said get out" His voice was low and a little hoarse.   
  
"Jumin ah... It's me" She said.   
  
He was sitting on his bed, hunched over. When he looked up at her, his face contorted into a painful grimace.   
  
"Are you here to apologize as well? Please don't."   
  
"No. I have nothing to apologize for. However, I don't want to leave you like this."  She approached him slowly and knelt in front of him.   
  
She put her hand on his clasped ones.   
  
"Jumin ah" she called searching something in his eyes that might give her a clue as to what he's thinking. "Talk to me" she pleaded.   
  
"Why Jihyun? I was confident I'd convince you to marry me soon enough. I knew I'd be able to win your heart from any guy. But Jihyun..."   
  
"I'm not really sure how to answer that. I guess you cannot choose who you fall in love with. For what it's worth, I was sure I like you. When you kissed me in front of Sarah, I honestly didn't mind. I thought it wouldn't be bad to fall for you. You had always been honest and straightforward. When Zen faced his crisis, you went and supported him. You gave Jaehee the opportunity to build her own space. You rescued me. For that I'm forever grateful."   
  
"But not enough to love me back?"   
  
"I guess we didn't get to that part where I was suppose to fall in love before everything went downhill for the RFA. I wanted to help Saeyoung and Saeran that I momentarily forgot myself. I wanted everyone in the this small family to be happy. I guess I was being greedy.”   
  
Tears formed in her eyes.   
  
She didn't actually have the leisure to think about love in the time of having herself trapped in  bombed apartment or when Saeyoung was being a tsundere over not wanting her to help.   
  
She took a deep breath to sort out her unruly emotions as of the moment. Her tears started falling. Funny, she thought she'd never shed tears after she cried over Jihyun.   
  
"And Jihyun. I tried so hard not to have feelings for him. It's already hard for all of you to discover what Rika did. It was even more for him. I thought what I felt for him was sympathy not love. Then I started living with him and the thing is... I wasn't used to being someone's first priority. Even when he was still blind he was always there."   
  
"You're my first priority too."   
  
She can see the betrayal in his eyes. The loneliness clouding over the grey pools like a storm coming. It broke her heart. The last time he had this whirlwind of emotions was when Elizabeth was missing.   
  
It's as if his stare was clenching on her heart. She stifled a sob. It was all the answer she can give.   
  
Jumin wiped the tears from her eyes. He cupped her face and looked directly in her eyes determined as he gave a solution she never would have thought.   
  
"I'm not giving up on you [MC]." She heard his voice break. "If I can't have you... Then I would NEVER be with anybody else."   
  
"Jumin... No." A plaintive sound came out of her lips. This can't happen. If he thinks this way then he'll never find that person who'll make him happy.   
  
"I told you that night, I will wait for you no matter how long. Right now, your love’s not mine to keep. But if ever..." He swallowed, their foreheads now touching as tears fell endlessly.  "If ever Jihyun, didn't want you anymore or if he hurts you, I will not hesitate to take you away from him."   
  
"But Jumin-"   
  
"Shh. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. After all, I need to be more mature, if I were to be the right man for you. I'll support this for now." He said calmly and tried to smile through his teary facade.   
  
Somehow it pierced her heart more. He must have been really hurt but he's trying to be strong for her sake. She touched his face. He leaned in almost immediately as if to savour his final contact with her.   
  
"Someday, you'll find the right one for you."   
  
"How come, when she's already right in front of me?"   
  
"Oh Jumin..."   
  
"You're the only one I love [MC]. You'll be the only one for as long as I live."   
  
"You're only saying that because you're still hurt. I don't want you thinking like this... It will only-"   
  
"I've already decided [MC]. If it's not you, then, there's no one else." Jumin gave her hand a squeeze as he put it down.   
  
She gave him one last disapproving look. Will he be truly happy waiting for her?   
  
He wiped his tears and his face returned to being stoic like he wasn't just crying moments ago. She's afraid that he had regressed back into the emotionless corporate heir she met months ago.   
  
"Come on, V must be waiting" His voice was still strained.   
  
"Where did his 'Jihyun' name went?" She asked trying to lighten up the conversation. She knew there is no changing Jumin's mind once he had decided on something.   
  
He'll learn to forget his feelings for her one way or another.   
  
"I only call him that when it's a serious matter."   
  
"You still call him V back when we discovered Mint Eye. That's serious too, isn't it?"   
  
"I did call him Jihyun later, when you got shot. To me, you're more important than any secret cult they decided to build."   
  
She sighed.   
  
"Does it bother you? That I love you this much?"   
  
"That's not it..."   
  
"Then what?"   
  
"I want you to be happy too, Jumin ah... The thing is, I won't be able to give you the kind of happiness that you want."   
  
"You're the one who's not understanding things." His voice was stern like lecturing a child who doesn't follow his rules. "You deserve all the love that you receive. You're a wonderful woman. I do hope that I'm the one providing you everything that you may need, but Jihyun is already doing that for you. I'm not going to interfere. I just want you to know that if ever... whatever happens, I'll be here. Just like you were for me when I needed someone."   
  
She couldn't help it, she hugged Jumin which he returned wholeheartedly.   
  
"You'll find that one person whom you'll devote all your life and love to. I'm sure. And she'll be lucky to have you."   
  
Jumin kissed her forehead.   
  
"Of course."   
  
She didn't see his eyes glistened with tears once more.   
  
"Thank you Jumin"   
  
"For you, anything." She heard him mumble in her hair. "Come on..."   
  
They went out of his room to find Jihyun staring off into the space in front of him with a sullen look on his face.   
  
"Will you look at that, as if he's the one who got his heart broken." Jumin deadpanned.   
  
"Jumin!"   
  
The shock in Jihyun's eyes turned into something like remorse.   
  
"Don't look at me like that. I know what you're thinking. Yes, it hurts. No, you're not sorry at all. You shouldn't be sorry."   
  
"Jihyun ah... It's okay, we've talked it over." She said and went to the teal-haired man.   
  
"Please understand that this will take a while to digest. I may or may not show up in the messenger. But Jihyun ah, know this. If you ever make [MC] cry or hurt her in any way I'll come and take her away from you."   
  
"That's fair enough. Worry not, I will not hurt her." Jihyun looked at her with utmost loving eyes. "I will take care of her in every way I can and ensure her happiness."   
  
"If we're clear, can you two love birds get out of my sight. I'm still bitter about all this."   
  
"I see." Jihyun nodded.   
  
She can tell, it's the beginning of one of his favorite blind jokes. Jumin rolled his eyes but humored him nonetheless.   
  
"No you don't."   
  
"See you Jumin." She said and he nodded once.   
  
Little did they know that as soon as the door shut close Jumin fell on his knees and stared longingly at the door. Tears running down  his cheeks silently.   
  
"I love you, [MC]. Always."   



	13. You were more than a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you... leaving?" Rika asked one more time as if echoing the one in her mind.
> 
> Is Jihyun just gonna leave her, leave them like this?
> 
> "I'll always be with you... Like the sun..."
> 
> No.
> 
> No. 
> 
> Jihyun. He can't leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the Epilogue~ Really guys! Thank you for reading this till the end!!! I love all of you~ 
> 
> Capt. Mori

Chapter 12  
  
You were more than a dream  
  
[Third Person POV]  
  
[MC] entered the cafe with a slight shiver. This year's winter is much more unforgiving than the previous ones... or maybe she's just getting old.  
  
The cafe is closed to the customers but when she opened the door, she can already smell the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. In the background, the korean version of "One Song Glory" from Rent the Musical played, though this one was definitely sung by their very own Zen.  
  
"Jaehee?" she called out as she settled her bag under the cash register.  
  
"[MC]~ Good morning" Jaehee's head appeared by the kitchen door. Her hair now past her shoulders.  
  
"Good morning... It seems like you're excited about the rerun of Rent this December"  
  
"Yes, I am~ I've already gotten our tickets. Front row seats. We'll be able to see Zen sing as Roger up close!" The barista gushed out excitedly.  
  
"Will the others be watching as well?"  
  
"The twins will be watching. I'm not sure about Yoosung since he'll on his internship."  
  
"He really is working hard for his medical degree. He seems really grown up all of a sudden."  
  
"Jumin, I assume will be busy that day as well." The former assistant said knowingly.  
  
"I see~" Jumin still probably didn't want to see her. "Jihyun was hired as the official photographer so he's gonna be there. He's been ecstatic for his first job in a long time. Should I ask him to give you the first look on the pictures?"  
  
"Can I?" Jaehee said almost immediately but then stopped to compose herself. "I mean that would be amazing but would also be unfair to Zen's fans. Since it's V, I'm sure every photo will be good. Zen's beauty will increase 10 times. I'll wait for the official release of the photos."  
  
She beamed at her partner. No matter how many times she denies it, she truly is an enthusiastic fan of Zen.  
  
After their talk with Jumin, the rest of the members have congratulated them.  
  
Yoosung seemed to have taken it unusually well. Apparently, Rika had told him about her mental illness and how she hurt Jihyun's eyes, evidently leaving out the details of the cult and how [MC] got shot.  
  
The college student smiled ruefully at her for not knowing anything and just rambled on his hate for the man who supposedly took his cousin away.  
  
"I understand now, [MC]. Rika noona told me before that I don't see how deep or how warm V's world was. She's right. Up until now, I didn't. But discovering these things that he kept hidden from us. How he hurt his eyes and how he tried to keep Rika's memories all these years. I think, I don't really hate him at all." she remembered Yoosung said.  
  
"So you're okay with us being together? You don't think we're betraying Rika or doing this behind her back or anything of sort?" She hesitated. Jihyun had always been Rika's, it's almost a natural phenomenon.  
  
Yoosung just laughed at her.  
  
"[MC], you're too kind and honest for things like that! If anything, I envy V for always getting the ideal ladies first!"  
  
"Tell me about it" She heard Jumin drawled on the side. She smiled sheepishly. For now, he's entitled to the snarky remarks.  
  
"Then you have to grow up soon and be the ideal man" she said to Yoosung.  
  
"That's what I plan to do! Now that Rika's back and you're here, I'm gonna have to work harder so I can protect both of you. You two are very important to me. Especially you, [MC]. You fixed this family. You brought Rika noona and Saeyoung hyung's brother back. You deserve all the happiness you can get."  
  
"Thank you, Yoosungie~"  
  
She smiled fondly at the memory. All of them have been clearly supportive, except for Saeran who is not really fond of Jihyun.  
  
She donned her apron and went to the kitchen to start the day's work.  
  
"Anyways, I'll go start with the baking."  
  
"Would you like your morning tea?" Jaehee offered.  
  
"Yes, please Jaehee. Thank you~"  
  
And she set off to find her cups and  pans. She had really taken a liking to baking pastries and cakes. Not only they require exact measurements to be successful and a whole bit of artistry. It's a perfect combination.  
  
Just as she was about to put the first batch of apple pie in the oven when the bell on the front door rang.  
  
They usually open at around 10 am and that's still 3 hours away. She wiped the excess flour from her hands and went to look who came in.  
  
"Jihyun ah!" she saw him taking his coat off. He had his camera bag on the floor, already free of fallen snow.  
  
"Good morning sunshine~" He removed his sunglasses  
  
"Why are you here so early?" She asked still surprised seeing him here.  
  
"I missed you." He stepped closer and settled his bag on one of the tables near them.  
  
"We saw each other yesterday." Her voice got softer. It seemed like they have developed a habit of talking in whispers when together.  
  
"I know, but I missed you. I miss you every time we're not together."  
  
"You haven't eaten your breakfast yet, hm? You're being awfully sappy." She jabbed at him  
  
"You know you like it. And no one cooks me breakfast ever since you moved." He pouted slightly.  
  
Yes, she moved. V protested of course. They're together now so there's no reason to move back to her old apartment.  
  
"And we're back to this again. I already told you, a couple cannot live under one roof until they are married."  
  
"You lived with me when we both got our surgeries."  
  
"We're just friends back then, so that's only like having a roommate in college. Right, Jaehee?"  
  
"I'm not really sure what you wanted me to say. It's true, it's daring for couples to live together, but it's not unusual."  
  
"Thank you Jaehee" V smiled triumphantly.  
  
Her mouth opened and closed as if to say something. He really like it when she's flushed and at loss for words.  
  
She really can't win against him. She groaned at her powerlessness when this teal haired man is involved in the negotiations.  
  
"I know what you're worried about, so let me make this really easy." V smiled at her.  
  
He had been thinking about it as well. He knew he wouldn't be able to control the happiness from bursting if ever she were to live with him now that everything is clear and they are together.  
  
He'd want to touch her, feel her, let her know how important she is to him and show her he's never letting go, never gonna stop loving her.  
  
V knew as much as Jumin was sure. She's the only one he wanted with him as he grows old.  
  
"Marry me"  
  
At that exact moment, a piece from Rent played in the background that befitted the situation so much. At the back of her mind, she can hear Jaehee chuckling slightly. She'll have to talk to her partner later.  
  
+++ Live in my house, I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back with one thousand kisses  
Be my lover and I'll cover you +++  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
She was rooted to her ground. She didn't actually know that he'll be springing this question at this stage of their relationship. She breathed out. What is there to ponder on? Jihyun was the one, there's no doubt left in mind.  
  
"Of course"  
  
Everything went hazy with her tears.  
  
  
  
  
"[MC]!! Is that your name? [MC]!! Stop spacing out! 707 fainted and that blind guy just got shot! Wake up!" Vanderwood was yelling at her.  
  
What was that? Saeyoung fainted? He wasn't even in the cafe. She absentmindedly looked around. It was dark. This wasn't Jaehee's coffee shop. Was this... the Mint eye headquarters? Jihyun, where is Jihyun?  
  
She saw him lying there in a pool of his own blood. He was reaching out for Rika whose eyes showed the horror probably flashing on her own.  
  
"R... R-Rika. Don't be... sad" Jihyun's soft baritone voice echoed in her ears. It was a little raspy and full of pain.  
  
"A- are you leaving?"  
  
"I- I'll al... always be with you..." It was obvious that he was only trying to squeeze these words in. The gasps and chokes more apparent this time.  
  
Every syllable that comes out of his mouth breaks her heart. The words weren't even for her. But her feelings, the things she knew that happened, were they just her imagination? Was that just an illusion made by her delirious mind as a defense to all that's happening?  
  
It can't be. It seemed too real.  
  
There was only one explanation. It was a dream.  
  
"Are you... leaving?" Rika asked one more time as if echoing the one in her mind.  
  
Is Jihyun just gonna leave her, leave them like this?  
  
"I'll always be with you... Like the sun..."  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
Jihyun. He can't leave.  
  
Jumin! Come soon. Jihyun needs him. Please.  
  
What's more painful is that she can't even go to him. At least touch him.  
  
"Ah... Ah..." Rika clutched her head in agony. "AAAAAAAHHHH!!"  
  
She wanted to scream too. Her angel. Her beautiful angel has gone. She choked on her tears.  
  
"J-jihyun. No." As tears kept coming, she reprimanded herself to not call him Jihyun. She hasn't earned any right to call him that. "Don't leave me... please... I beg of you... please"  
  
She can't even move. This was her fault. If only she was faster, she could have... she could have saved him.  
  
She can't help anyone. She's far too weak. And now she can only cry. She can only call for him, his alias and real name alternating in her lips.  
  
When the believers of the cult were seized, she immediately ran to his side. She placed her ear on his chest. His blood smearing on her face but she couldn't care less. His heartbeat still there, but faint.  
  
"Jihyun ah... Please open your eyes. Please. Don't leave! You can't die on me like this." She cried. "Jumin! We can still save him... Please save him."  
  
Jumin kneeled beside her and searched for Jihyun's pulse. His face scrunched up into a frown.  
  
"[MC], even if we take him now... it'll be too late."  
  
"No that can't be! We can still make it! Please!"  
  
"[MC], I'm sorry that you have to see this."  
  
Jumin gave her a tight embrace. She knew, this hurts him too. Still clutching Jihyun's hand that was getting colder by the minute.  
  
She felt her consciousness wane. It must have been the emotional fatigue. Jihyun's gone. He's not coming back.  
  
That was her reality.  
  
She woke up feeling worse for wear. It was dark. She didn't know where she was but she's somehow on a bed. Either way, she didn't care. It doesn't matter if it was a bed or concrete under her.  
  
She cried once more. She couldn't do anything. She remember telling him this once- remembering was not the word, because it didn't really happen- when she dreamt of living with him. It would be a terrifyingly lonely world without him in it. And here she was.  
  
She was planning on crying herself to sleep, but then a light was turned on from the other side of the door. The pale yellowish light penetrating her dark room from under the locked door.  
  
She stood. Thinking that this can't be a hospital because lights are always on in facilities like that.  
  
She slowly opened the door. She was greeted but a narrow but lit corridor. The walls were littered with pictures. Of her with the members of the RFA. Laughing and in different poses, places and seasons she all remember clearly. The picnic. Zen's performance. Yoosung getting a cat from Jumin. Saeran dying his hair red again. She remembers them all.  
  
She walks through the corridor staring at these pictures. The last one was in a gold frame with all of them in white. She took that one off the wall.  
  
She recognized all their bizarre hair colors. Saeyoung and Saeran, Jaehee, Yoosung and Rika, Zen, Jumin and... Jihyun.  
  
She almost dropped the frame.  
  
Jihyun's smile melted her heart and she cried once more. She was there beside her, holding her hand in her wedding dress.  
  
Relief flooded her but also confusion. She didn't know what's real anymore. Real or not, she's glad that he can live a life like this. With her, with all them.  
  
She cried loudly hugging the photo tightly it almost cracked the glass as she slid down the wall. Joy and grief mixing in a one blurry emotion she cannot pinpoint. She misses him so much. Is it possible to develop such strong feelings in a dream? If it is then that's what she's feeling.  
  
"Sunshine? Hey, what happened?”  
  
She looked up.  
  
"Did you have that nightmare again? It's fine. I'm okay. We're all okay."  
  
"Ji-Jihyun ah... I think I'm still dreaming, pinch me. Please. I need to know that this is real. That you're here."  
  
"I'd rather kiss you instead, hmmn? So you'd wake up, princess"  
  
Without another word, he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
That day in the coffee shop came flooding back to her. Jihyun had connived with Jaehee so he can persuade her to live with him again this time as husband and wife and she had said yes. She cried so much that day too.  
  
The doubts had vanished from her head. And why wouldn't it. Her prince just kissed her awake. And she had been married to him for about a year now.  
  
"Aigoo... Mrs. Kim. I missed you so much.” He wiped her tears away. “Next time, I’m taking you with me when the job is out of town, okay?”

She nodded.

"I missed you too. Jihyun ah~" Their foreheads touched “I love you so much”

“I love you too, more I’ll be able to express” Suddenly, he lift her up and carried her to their room.

He settled her on the bed before he took his cardigan off. She watched in mild amusement as he removed his glasses and climbed the bed.

“What is this Mr. Kim?” She asked chuckling as he loomed over him.

“Can’t I enjoy a simple quiet time with my wife?” He made sure his tone was a little more playful than usual just to tease her. She’s really adorable.

“This doesn’t seem like a ‘simple quiet time’ to me”

“Ahh~ That’s debatable” he laid his head on her chest and looked up. “I really missed you, my love” his tone lacked the initial playfulness but still full of emotion even if it's just above a whisper.

She caressed his face, rearranging his fringe lovingly.

“Nee~ Jihyun ah… If you are the sun… what am I?”  
  
“You are the moon”

“Why is that? Doesn’t that mean we only meet every eclipse?”

“You see, people always complain about the sun, when it’s too bright or when it becomes too hot. However, nobody grumbles when the moon shines. Everybody is happy and loves the moon in their own way. The moon is faithful to its nature and gently influences pulling tides shore to shore. You’re the moon. My ever beautiful moon” he explained while tracing the lines of her face, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“I’ll accept being the moon just because I cannot shine without you here”

Jihyun couldn’t ask for more.

_**The End** _

_~_

_Omake!!_

 

Jihyun: Shall we name our future child “eclipse”?

MC: Lunar or solar?

Jihyun: Lunar if a girl? Solar if a boy?

MC: Wol sik and Il Sik?

Jihyun: Maybe not

Capt. Mori: I’ll name him/her Hye Seong you guys don’t have a say in it!

Jihyun and MC: WE’RE THE PARENTS!

Capt. Mori: I’m the writer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil. I know. I'm sorry (not really). You'll see more Jumin in the next RFA Party! XD


	14. Today for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She heard the phone ring twice before it was answered.
> 
> "[MC], you called." His voice is as monotone as ever.
> 
> "Yeah. Is this a good time? I would just like to talk about the next party."
> 
> "Ah. Do you have a certain date in mind?"
> 
> "Next week?" She giggled.
> 
> "[MC], I said I'm sorry~" Jihyun whined softly and snuggled to her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tatata!! Finally the epilogue!!
> 
> Thank you dear readers for keaving kudos and comments for Aveuglè par le Soleil. You don't know how happy they make me~
> 
> I hope you support my other works as well.
> 
> Love lots! Enjoy
> 
> Capt. Mori

Epilogue

Today for you 

  
[Third Person POV]

  
"It's so rare to see all of us together~" V had commented once.   


"Everyone's really busy these days." [MC] had told her husband as they lounge on the sofa.   


How could they not be? Zen has been getting more and more projects due to his increasing popularity. It seems as if his TV carreer had bloomed ever since he got into that scandal with Echo Girl.   


Yoosung is reviewing for his board examination. He was one of the students to graduate early in his class. If he passed and get his license, he can start practicing veterinary medicine.   


[MC] and Jaehee have their hands full in hiring and training the new kitchen crew for the cafe so they would not lose the taste that their customers trust. Of course the two of them wouldn't be able to handle the growing business with just the two of them.   


Especially after Zen was caught stopping by to get breakfast in their cafe. They started getting a lot of Zen's fans as customers.   


Saeyoung and Saeran had been slaving over toy creation. She had to laugh at that. Her favorite twins had been running the toy shop. There are limited stocks since they have to make each one by hand and special in their own right. She had suggested creating a mama robot to make the basic components then they can put the special touches later. It would lessen their work and produce more toys that way. Right now, they are creating the toys AND the mama bot, oh her poor twins.   


Jumin got took over leading the new RFA, the projects they they put into action the day they destroyed Mint Eye were all coming into fruition. It made the chairman-to-be a lot busier but just as he said:   


"It's nothing I cannot handle."   


It seemed a very long time ago whe they are all stuggling with things they wished to do. And now they are all living the lives they wanted to.   


"There's only one way to fix that." She said and smiled at Jihyun.   


"Ah... Is it time to host the next RFA Charity Party?" The teal haired man smiled knowingly.   


" We can do it immediately. I can gather guests in... I don't know 11 days?" She smirked, probably pertaining about the first time she had to contact guests for the party and this man beside her gave her 1 week to organize the event.   


"You're so great at what you do. I'm sorry things were a little complicated back then." Jihyun said and kissed her forehead.   


"I know... I'm joking Jihyun ah~" She laughed.   


"We need to call Jumin"   


"Right, this needs his approval first." She gushed excitedly and produced her phone from her side.   


She heard the phone ring twice before it was answered.   


"[MC], you called." His voice is as monotone as ever.   


"Yeah. Is this a good time? I would just like to talk about the next party."   


"Ah. Do you have a certain date in mind?"   


"Next week?" She giggled.   


"[MC], I said I'm sorry~" Jihyun whined softly and snuggled to her side.

  
"I'$m not doubting your abilities [MC] but are you sure?"   


"Of course. This will be our first party with the partners for our outreach programs and with Saerannie as well so I wanted to make it quick. I'll be more hands on this time around. Also, I have Jaehee with me so don't worry~"   


"It's reassuring and all since you'll be handling the preparation but don't overwork yourself, alright?"   


"Says the man who stays awake ‘til 2 am because of work. I'll start contacting our former guests."   


"Alright. You take care. Tell Jihyun he needs to help too."   


"Jihyun ah~ What photos are we auctioning this time?"   


"I'm not really sure~ Since I'm always taken by your immense beauty and end up taking pictures of you instead. Shall we start auctioning them?" Jihyun said dramatically.   


"Stop it, you cinnamon roll. We're not auctioning my pictures! No one will buy them anyways."   


"I'm not so sure about that. Turn the speaker on" Jihyun instructed. Once she did, he started speaking again "Right Jumin ah?"   


"I'll buy them all."   


"See? Trust me, I'm an artist." He grinned.   


"But you're also my husband so you're biased.  Jumin ah~ Don't play along with this guy's jokes, you know how insufferably corny they are"   


Jumin can hear the pout in her voice. He almost wanted to say that he's serious. He saves every picture of her that V shares in the messenger. She probably would not appreciate that. They have been married for a year after all.   


He had been well. He can now tolerate jokes like this. His friendship with be went back to normal after a few months. However, every time he looks at her, all the emotions he keeps at bay rushes back to the shore. He still loves her. He will always love her.   


"I understand. Please don't hesitate to call me if you need help with the party. You two take care."   


"You too, Jumin ah~ I'll send you updates on how the preparations are going. Bye!"   


"Bye." Jumin turned off his phone.   


Oh boy. This is gonna be hard. He had been keeping himself busy so he'd think about her less. Being the current leader of the RFA he'll have more contact with her now that they are organizing a party.   


Jumin sighed. He literally asked for it when he 'supported' their relationship. Now he had to be a man of his word and wait.

It didn't take much long before she called about the schedule for an ocular of the venue she chose.

"This is pretty spacious compared to our previous parties. Are you planning on inviting a lot of people?" He asked.

"Not really, but I was planning a dance party so I need a place with lots of space, Jumin ah~"   
  
A dance party. It’s been a while since he jas been in one of those. She always had a way of surprising him. 

“Then we’ll need to test the sound system as well. Orshould we hire an orchestra?”

“No  need for  an entire orchestra! The sound system will be alright.”

“If you say so. Excuse me” He turned around to call on the caretaker showing them around. 

“Any music is fine. We just need to hear how it sounds” He said curtly.

The caretaker immediately went to the control room to do as requested.

“How are you doing these days Jumin?”

“Busy as usual.”

“Your nutritionist making sure you eat well?” She smiled.

“Of course” He snorted. No matter how hard he tries to sound and act professional around her, he just can’t.

For spending time with her is both wonderful and painful, wonderfully painful perhaps. She looks at him as an equal and part of everybody she loves. When for him, she’s above all else. The one he loves the most.

Then, they heard the speakers spew a short intro of an acoustic guitar.

“I am no expert at music like you but this sounds almost real” He said 

“I’m not an expert, Jumin ah”

“Yes you are. You’re a music major after all” he said his tone a-matter-of-fact.

She just chuckled. There’s no use in arguing with him.

“You're right. It does sound real. Dance with me?” she just said.

“You mean waltz?”

“Yes.” She offered her hand that he gladly took.

They danced around in time with the music. He wasn’t much of a dancer but he was raised and educated that he needs to learn such things as social dancing.

The lyrics started and a tick almost appeared on his head. It was an english song but he understands clearly and its seems to be mocking him.

++Remind of the things I used to miss   
You know very well I can't resist   
The feeling of reaching out and coming back to you   
Just this once, show me way where it used to++ 

“I swear that caretaker did this on purpose.” He murmured. “What is this song?”

He heard her giggle softly.

“Maybe” She said and sang in perfect accent as they continued to cover the dancefloor slowly, carefully with their footsteps.

++Maybe we'll try   
To leave it all behind   
Don't close your eyes this time   
I will make you cry++

“You already did” He rolled his eyes.

Just then her step faltered, if he wasn’t there she would have fallen. She was barely standing up.

“[MC]? Are you alright?”

Jumin’s blood ran cold with worry. 

“Ah. Yes… I just got a little dizzy” 

“Dizzy? Have you eaten? Did you get enough sleep?” he asked as he carried her over to the closest chair.

He’s no doctor but he’ll do anything to make her feel better.

“Yeah. I don’t know what happened, the room jusy started spinning” She said weakly.

“I’m calling Jihyun. We’ll go to the hospital just to make sure you’re alright” 

She barely nodded.

Later at the hospital, V arrived while the doctors are examining her.

“What happened?”

“I’m not sure. We were inspecting the venue when she got dizzy” He said. He's not lying but he’s not telling his bestfriend that he’s dancing with his wife when it happened.

“I got here as fast as I could. I hope she’s fine.” V clasped his hand together in a silent prayer.

Whoever god he was praying to, he was quick to respond. The doctor came calling for a relative. 

“Mr. Kim, you’re wife is alright. However, I suggest she avoid doing strenuous activities. Also, here’s the name of the OB-Gyne you can get her checked. Congratulations.”

V frowned. What? Congratulations? If she’s fine why is there a need to get her checked with a specialist nonetheless.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” 

“She’s pregnant. Approximately 2 months along. She’s waiting in room 3”

He swallowed.

Without further words to the doctor, he started running. V heard Jumin call out to him in frustration but he dismissed it.

He passed Rooms 1 and 2 in a flash. 

“[MC]!”

V found her in bed clutching her tummy gently. Smiling, yet tears were falling from her eyes.

“Jihyun ah… We… we’re gonna be parents!”

He smiled. His vision getting hazy with the tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. He approached the side of the bed and embraced his lovely wife.

“Yes, yes we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh~ A sequel perhaps? XD


End file.
